The Loud House: Mas Caos Familiar
by SaiyanFury34
Summary: Mi propia continuación de los eventos de la serie... Sigue a un Lincoln Loud de 13 años a través de su vida familiar, viajes y problemas de alguien de su edad, encontrando pasiones, amistades y tal vez ¿Amor en el camino? LEAN Y DESCUBRAN
1. La Noticia

The Loud House: Mas Caos Familiar

Capitulo 1 : Viaje de Cambio parte 1:

 **A/N:Hola a todos, hoy traigo mi segundo Fic y el primero de esta gran Serie de Nickelodeon, desde siempre me a gustado esta serie y decidi poner eventos basados en la serie principalmente la pareja de Lincoln y Ronnke Anne solo que aquí tienen 13 años o sea ya va en Secundaria y pasan 1 año después de todo lo ocurrido en la serie y empezara en el Verano antes de que Lori se vaya con Bobby a la Universidad espero que les guste**

 **No poseo The Loud House**

Era otro dia de verano en la Casa Loud, todas las hermanas estaban en sus asuntos, se podía ver oír por toda la casa la guitarra de Luna, mientras que Luan estaba revisando los archivos de su cámara, Lynn practicaba Soccer en el patio trasero y Lucy escribía mas poemas, Lana estaba destapando el inodoro y Lola en una Fiesta de Te, Leni y Lori estaban de compras mientras que sospechosamente, la habitación de Lisa y Lily estaba en silenció, dejándonos con un niño de pelo blanco para observar.

Lincoln como de costumbre estaba leyendo comics en ropa interior ignorando el caos habitual de la casa, buscando matar el tiempo ya que su mejor amigo Clyde estaba de vacaciones con sus padres.

"Ahhhhh… Los dias de verano, aunque es uno de los momentos donde la casa es mas caótica que nunca es lindo convivir con toda la familia incluyendo de que Lori dejara la cas para ir con Bobby a la universidad, así que buscaremos hacer de esta sean una vacaciones inolvidables, sin embargo con una familia tan grande el presupuesto de viajes esta muy elevado restringiendo nuestras opciones" decía Lincoln al espectador mientras notaba la ausencia de explosiones químicas en la casa lo cual era algo raro debido al empeñó que Lisa le ponía a la ciencia.

Después de unos cuantos segundos se escucho un Chirrido de alegría salir de la habitación de las 2 hermanas Loud mas jóvenes despertando la curiosidad de toda la casa Loud solo para asombrarse por lo que estaban viendo.

En medio del corredor del segundo piso de la casa yacía Lisa Loud bailando de alegría lo cual no concordaba con su fría y matemática personalidad, unos segundos mas tarde la segunda hermana Loud mas joven cesaría su baile y se acomodaría sus gafas retomando su personalidad habitual.

" Queridos hermanos si quieren conocer la razón sobre mi comportamiento de hace unos segundos solicito su presencia en la sala de estar" decía Lisa mientras se dirigía a la habitación de sus padres mientras el resto de los hermanos Loud bajaron a la sala para esperar a Lori y Leni mientras que los padres Loud tomaban asiento.

Después de 5 minutos las hermanas Loud faltaron prosiguieron a sentarse esperando a que hablara Lisa.

"Bueno Lisa de que querías hablarnos" pregunto Rita a su hija

"Si que pasa hermana" Decía Luna

"Si derrama los Frijoles" Comentaba Lynn Jr

"Si Lisa que te tiene de un humor tan burbujeante JeJe Entienden" bromeaba Luan sin causar gracia a la familia, después de un segundo de incomodo silencio Lisa hablo

"Bien familia admito que se han dado cuenta de la falta de experimentos de hoy ya que una empresa Japonesa de Tecnología se interesaron en mis proyectos después de que mi ultimo robot haya sido anunciado en las noticias después de casi destruye Centro Comercial y logramos llegar a un acuerdo, yo les ayudaría a crear nuevos productos a cambio de una estadía toda pagada en Japón para toda la Familia" decía Lisa mientras se acomodaba las gafas y mostraba una leve sonrisa, mientras que sus hermanos empezaban a emocionarse y preparando planes antes de que Rita los detuviera.

"De acuerdo chicos es genial lo que Lisa hizo para nosotros sin embargo no podemos ir, no tenemos pasaportes aparte de que Lisa es la única que habla Japonés" Decía la madre Loud obteniendo miradas decepcionadas de todos menos Lisa

"De hecho Madre me tome la libertad de poner en orden todos los papeles necesarios y agendarles una cita para tramitar los pasaportes mañana lo cual fue ridículamente fácil, ahora para el problema del idioma yo se hablar japonés, pero para el resto" decía Lisa mientras traía una pizarra llena de operaciones y símbolos "He inventado un algoritmo que permitirá que por medio de la música puedan aprender japonés en el tiempo requerido antes del viaje y para que sea más placentero para ustedes use sus gustos musicales" terminaba lisa mientras les daba a cada miembro de la familia uno iPod con el algoritmo

"Todavía no estoy convencido, tengo manejar el restaurante y todo lo que se tiene que hacer " comento el padre Loud, mientras los 11 hermanos les suplicaban a sus padres ir.

"Por favor papa me gustaría ver la ropa en Japón " suplicaba Leni

"Quiero ver un concierto de Rock Japonés" suplico luna

"Yo quiero ver a los reptiles que tienen ahí" suplico Lana

"Y yo quiero ver cómo es un funeral japonés"

Y así continuaron las suplicas hasta que Lincoln hablo.

"Por favor papas no servirían a todos unas vacaciones aparte de que ustedes trabajan mucho y se merecen un descanso aparte de que Lori se ira a la Universidad y seria grandioso hacer algo así antes de que se vaya" explico Lincoln y todas sus hermanas mientras seguían pidiendo por favor hasta que Rita cedió

"Bueno chicos, gracias a que Lisa hizo todo esto por nosotros podemos ir Japón con la condición de que ayuden a preparar sus cosas y dejar la casa en orden para nuestra partida y abandonar cualquier evento que tengan para tener un tiempo en familia" termino Rita haciendo que todos sus hijos festejaran antes de que Lana preguntara.

"Lisa tengo dos preguntas ¿Qué pasara con las mascotas? Y ¿Cuándo partimos? Lana pregunto

" Para tu primera pregunta Lana nuestras mascotas podrán acompañarnos a excepción de tus lagartos tendrán que quedarse en casa y para tu segunda pregunta nos vamos en 5 dias" respondió Lisa

"Vaya pequeña hermana pensaste en todo" elogio Luna

"No tengo un premio Nobel por nada" respondió Lisa orgullosamente

"Bueno que estamos esperando literalmente hay un millón de cosas por hacer, debo de avisarle a Bobby, ah cierto olvide que su teléfono sigue en bolsa de arroz porque olvido sacarlo de su traje de baño cuando fue a bucear " dijo Lori con notable emoción en su rostro.

Todos los hermanos Loud gritaron en coro:

 **"! HORA DE UNAS VACACIONES AL ESTILO LOUD ¡"**

 **A/n: hola a todos espero que les haya gustado para los seguidores de mi otro Fic no sé cuándo saldrá el siguiente capítulo ya que el guion fue borrado de mi computadora y tendré que rehacerlo, bueno espero que les guste este nuevo Fic y hasta la próxima...**


	2. La Llegada

The Loud House: Mas Caos Familiar

Capitulo 2: Viaje de Cambio parte 2: La llegada

 **A/N: Hola a todos y bienvenidos a este nuevo capitulo, espero su apoyo y que comenten para ver como puedo mejorar mi historia y vayan a revisar mis otras 2 historias espero que les guste y ahora conencemos… PD: Los dialogos de los personajes en japones seran iguakes a los normales**

 **No poseo The Loud House**

Los siguientes 5 dias fueron muy agitados en la Casa Loud, habia mucho que hacer antes del viaje a Japon.

Los padres Loud lograron tramitar los pasaportes de todos, mientras que sus hijos cancelaban sus eventos para conocer otro pais, mientras no arreglaban la casa para su partida o acondicionaban el sotano para que los reptiles de La na vivieran mientras no estaban los hermanos Loud escuchaban los iPods que Lisa les habia dado mientras leian sobre como escribir y leer japones, y asi fue la rutina de los Loud hasta hoy.

" Estoy muy emocionado, vamos a vistar otro pais y gracias a Lisa no tendremos dificultades con el idioma, ahora solo debo terminar de empacar" dijo Lincoln al lector mientras guardaba su ropa, zapatos, su laptop y su conejo de peluche y antes de cerrar su maleta recordo algo

"Casi lo olvido" dijo Lincolni mientras quitaba su reloj de la pared y lo abrio revelando una gran cantidad de billetes, por lo menos había 500 dólares ahí.

"Que bien que he estado ahorrando desde de los diez para algo si" decía Lincoln mientras guardaba el dinero en su cartera y la guardaba en su pantalón y agarraba su maleta y abría la puerta de su cuarto para ver a sus hermanas en sus asuntos.

Lori estaba tomándose selfies junto con su maleta, Leni estaba decidiendo que zapatos llevarse mientras que Luna decidía si llevarse la guitarra eléctrica o la acústica, Luan estaba empacando su pollo de hule, Lynn estaba guardando sus balones y Lucy guardaba sus novelas de vampiro, Lana dejaba comida a sus lagartos y preparaban a las demás mascotas para el viaje y lola guardaba sus tiaras, Lisa estaba hablando con alguien, lo mas seguro los inversionistas japoneses y Lily estaba en s u carreola con su manta.

"Chicos hora de ir al aeropuerto" llamo Rita desde abajo causando gritos de emocion de todos mientras todo los chicos Loud agarraban sus maletas y se dirigían a Vanzilla, después de que Lisa activara las alarmas y Lana le ordenara a sus reptiles atacar a todo intruso la familia Loud estaba en camino al aeropuerto.

"En una familia tan grande como la mía todo siempre se torna caótico desde ir al baño hasta los viajes espero que esto no pase en este viaje" dijo Lincoln al lector

Después de llegar al aeropuerto y abordar el avión la familia Loud se entero que el viaje será de 13 horas dejando a cada Loud en sus asuntos

Mientras el avión despegaba Lincoln estaba emocionado ya que hasta ahora sus vacaciones era aburridas la mayoría de sus amigos estaban en otros lugares durante las vacaciones, Clyde, Stella, y la demás pandilla estaban en campamentos de verano o visitando otros lugares y tampoco había sabido algo de Ronnie Anne desde hace algunas semanas, no sabia porque tal vez estaba con sus amigos o su laptop fue averiada por alguno de sus familiares, no era extraño, en su familia el caos era lo que regia la casa Loud y aunque Lincoln sabia como manejarlo perro Ronnie Anne no tenia mucha experiencia aun con esto.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado y empezó a leer un comic, este seria un viaje largo y con su familia, quien sabe que pueda pasar

 **5 Horas mas tarde**

Lincoln estaba terminando su cena mientras veía el horizonte posarse a lo lejos, mientras pensaba que nunca había tenido tanta calma en su vida, incluso podía trabajar en su lista de que cosas que hacer cuando llegaran a Japón, nada podía arruinar esto , como si el universo le jugara una mala broma como las de Luan escucho dos revoltosas gemelas Loud peleaban detrás de su asiento

"¡Dámelo!" grito Lana

"¡No hasta que te disculpes!" grito Lola

Antes de que siguieran peleando Lincoln intervino

"Ahora porque están peleando ustedes dos" dijo Lincoln

"Lola tiene mi libro sobre como reparar autos" protesto Lana con una mirada que hacia parecer que Lana le iba a arrancar el brazo a Lola

"Solo porque Lana no quiere disculparse por haber estornudado sobre mi" grito Lana

Así volvió ha empezar la pelea y antes de que pasara a extremos Lincoln tuvo una idea, metió su mano en su mochila para sacar dos paquetes de galletas y se las mostro a las gemelas cesando la pelea mientras las gemelas miraban profundamente las Galletas.

"Si las quieren discúlpense" dijo Lincoln y en menos de un Nanosegundo las gemelas se habían disculpado y arrebatado de las manos de Lincoln las galletas

"Pan Comido" dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro que, rápidamente se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando oyó a Lisa y Lucy peleando. Uff el trabajo del hermanó mayor nunca terminaba, ni sabia como Lori podía manejarlo, lo único que sabia con seguridad es que seria un Largo viaje.

 **7 Horas mas tarde**

Los Loud finalmente aterrizaron en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio, que se veía fascinante de noche, los Loud bajaron del avión siendo esperados por un hombre de no mas de 22 años vistiendo un traje formal con una tableta que tenia escrito _familia Loud_.

Cuando la familia se acerco el hombre los reconoció y los saludo

 **A/N: NO ABRA CAMBIO EN EL LENGUAJE DE LOS DIALOGOS**

"Ahh Familia Loud, sean bienvenidos a Tokio soy el Señor Atsushi, soy el representante de las Industrias de Tecnología Takushi" dijo Atsushi en un tono amable y formal

" **Kon ni chiwa"** respondió la familia Loud al unísono

"El auto está esperando afuera para llevarlos a su hotel, síganme" dijo Asushi, la familia Loud se subió al auto y durante el viaje se quedaron asombrados de lo bello de la ciudad de Tokio, después de 20 minutos de viaje llegaron a un hotel bastante lujoso donde los Loud obtendrían habitaciones separadas.

"Chicos su papa y yo tomaremos una habitación y ustedes divídanse en grupos de tres para las otras habitaciones" dijo la madre

"Pero somos once habrá una habitación de 2 personas" dijo Leni causando miradas de shock de toda la familia

"Que ya les dije que hay más que aire en mi cabeza" dijo Leni algo ofendida

"Hermanos ya dividí las habitaciones: Leni, Lori y Lola tomaran la 234, la 235 Lucy, Lynn y Luan, Lana Luna y Lily toman la 236 y Lincoln y yo la 237" dijo Lisa causando miradas de enojo "Y antes de que protesten Lincoln es el único varón aparte de papa entre nosotros y necesita su privacidad ya que yo estaré la mayor parte del tiempo con los inversionistas, aparte alguien quiere verlo leer comics en ropa interior?" termino Lisa mientras el resto de las hermanas tenían miradas de asco.

" **Es justo"** respondieron antes de dividirse para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Gracias Lisa no sé cómo agradecerte" respondió Lincoln

"No hay de que hermano, pero podrías agradecerme con uno de tus sándwiches de crema de maní y jalea para mañana" respondió Lisa

"Es justo" respondió Lincoln mientras entraba a la habitación.

La habitación era bastante grande había dos camas, un televisor de pantalla plana, una pequeña sala de estar con un escritorio con una laptop, un baño decente de tamaño y una terraza, también había un letrero que decía que te quitaras los zapatos en la habitación, Lincoln se los quito y fue al baño a ponerse su pijama, después de salir se acostó y puso la contraseña del internet en su teléfono y laptop y se puso a ver videos durante media hora antes de que el cansancio lo alcanzara y se durmiera pensando en las aventuras que tendría en este viaje.

 **A/N: Hola a todos espero que le haya gustado este el Capítulo 2 de mi historia me gustaría mucho que comenten y que les guste**

 **Avance del Capítulo 3: Lincoln explora Japón mientras su familia está en sus asuntos encontrando 2 personajes que cambiaran su vida**

 **Nota: Kon ni chiwa es "Hola" en japonés**


	3. Nuevas Caras

The Loud house: Mas Caos Familiar

Capitulo 3: Viaje de Cambio parte 3: Nuevas Caras

 **A/N: Hola a todos, bienvenidos a este el tercer capitulo de este grandioso Fic, me gustaría que comentaran ya que ahora empieza lo chido**

 **Nota: los Loud estarán 7 días o 7 capítulos en Japón**

 **No poseo The Loud House**

El sol se alzo en el horizonte Japonés despertando a cierta numerosa familia que estaba de vacaciones aquí.

Lincoln se despertó y tomo una ducha rápida antes de cambiarse a su atuendo habitual y salia de la habitación del hotel para reunirse con su familia para desayunar, al llegar su familia apenas se había parado al buffet decidió tomar un plato y agarrar fruta y un vaso de jugo y se sentó.

"Lo siento por llegar tarde me tome una ducha" dijo Lincoln, debido a que ya había entrado a la pubertad los olores corporales eran mas fuertes y ya necesitaba bañarse diario lo que entendía su familia

"De acuerdo familia, los siguientes 4 días estaré en juntas con los inversionistas, asi que en esos dias cada quien explore como quiera Japon, aparte les tengo unos regalos' decia Lisa mientras le entregaba a cada uno exepto a Lily un papel aue tenia escrito _Japan Rail Pass_ y un sobre con 500 dolares, dejando a la familia en shock.

"El _Japan Rail Pass_ sirve para que puedan viajar en cualquier tren bala hacia cualquier ciudad sin pagar por loa 7 dias de nuestra estancia y los 500 dolates fueron por la ñatente de mi sal especial para nieve y sirve como pago de todas las veces que han sido afectados por mis experimentos" dijo Lisa causando un "Gracias" colectivo de toda la familia, despues de desayunar los Loud fueron a sus habitaciones por sus cosas para ir a explorar Japon.

 **10 Minutos mas tarde**

Los Loud estaban en el Lobby del hotel para acordar su horario.

"De acuerdo chicos cada quien ira a conocer japon por su cuenta exepto Lily, Lana y Lola ya que iran con nosotros, los quiero en el hotel a las 11:00pm a mas tardar ¿Entendido?" dijo el padre Loud recibiendo asentimientos de todos sus hijos.

" **¡A explorar Japon!"** canto al unisono la familia Loud mientras se dispersaban, Lily, Lola, Lana y los padres Loud se subían a un auto que habían alquilado en dirección al acuario, Lori y Leni subieron a un autobús para ver las tiendas al igual que Luna y Luan que iban a ver shows de comedia y a karaokes japoneses, Lucy y Lynn se fueron caminando en dirección al centro, Lisa y Lincoln eran los últimos en irse, Lincoln le entrego su sándwich de Crema de Maní y Jalea mientras se subía a un auto con Atsushi en dirección a las industrias Takushi.

Lincoln agarro la patineta que le habían comprado por su cumpleaños y se dirigía al _Tokio Skytree,_ un enorme mirador donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, mientras se dirigía a su destino por las abarrotadas calles de Tokio, se preguntaba que haría con el dinero que tenia , podía ir a comer o comprarse algún suvenir, pero también le gustaría comprarse algo de ropa para tener mas opciones de vestimenta, ya que le gustaría cambiar su estilo.

También se pregunto donde podría comprar ropa tal vez podría investigar en internet en donde encontrar buena ropa.

Se pregunto también que estaba haciendo Clyde ya que en los últimos días no había sabido nada de el, lo mas seguro es que este disfrutando sus vacaciones como el como para pensar en llamarle y no lo culparía, también estaba ocupado visitando Japón como para pensar en llamarlo.

Su tren de pensamientos fue detenido al ver una cama muy familiar de un chico caminando entre la gente, avanzo entre la multitud para buscarlo, después de unos segundos pudo verlo de forma clara

Tenia mas o menos su edad, su piel era un poco mas oscura que la de el, su cabello estaba tapado por una gorra, llevaba una playera blanca con un pantalón de mezclilla color azul oscuro y unos tenis negros con unos audífonos en su cuello, después de verlo lo reconoció, lo había visto hace unas semanas en el Árcade de Royal Woods, sin embargo nunca lo había visto en la escuela, supuso que vivía fuera de la ciudad que visitaba a algún familiar.

Decidió averiguar quien era y si era el mismo chico del Árcade, avanzo hacia el mientras el lo mira fijamente, parece que también lo había reconocido.

"Oye yo te conozco, eres el chico de pelo de blanco con 10 hermanas de Royal Woods" respondió el joven desconocido a Lincoln.

"Si ese soy yo, me llamo Lincoln, yo también te reconocí del Árcade, también me di cuenta de que no vives en Royal Woods ya que no te he visto en la escuela" dijo el chico de pelo blanco al chico desconocido.

Yo me llamo Leonardo pero me gusta que me digan Leo y tienes razón, no soy de Royal Woods, estaba visitando a mi tía que vive ahí por parte de su trabajo" respondió Leo a Lincoln

"Entonces de que estado vienes" pregunto Lincoln causando una mirada de confusión de Leo

"Yo no soy de Estados Unidos yo soy de México" dijo simplemente Leo, causando una mirada de shock del joven Loud

"¿En serio? No pareces como un Mexicano porque no usas un sombre de Charro o-OW" Lincoln no termino su oración ya que Leo golpe su estomago sacándole el aire de los pulmones

"Todo lo que conoces de los mexicanos gracias a la Televisión es falso así que me gustaría que olvides todo lo que crees saber sobre nosotros ¿Ok?" termino Leo con una mirada de enojo en su rostro a lo cual Lincoln asintió mientras se agarraba el estomago mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y ayudaba a Lincoln a pararse .

" ¿Bueno porque estas aquí en Japón? " preguntó Lincoln al chico latino de cabello negro .

"Mi familia y yo vinimos aquí debido al trabajo de mi tío y ¿tu?" pregunto Leo al chico de cabello blanco.

"Mi hermana esta haciendo un trato con inversionistas japoneses para ayudarlos a crear tegnologia"dijo Lincoln causando una mirada de asombro de Leo

" ¡Guau! Tu hermana debe ser muy lista" respondió un muy asombrado Leo al chico Loud

"Como no te lo imaginas, bueno ¿A dónde te diriges?" pregunto Lincoln mientras se daba cuenta del tiempo que estuvo hablando con el chico Mexicano.

"A ningun lugar en particular y tu ¿ A donde vas?" pregunto Leo mientras caminaban por las calles abarrotadas de Japón

"Yo iba al mirador _Japan Skytree_ , que tal si vas conmigo, dicen que la vista ahí es asombrosa" pregunto el hermano Loud intermedio

"Suena bastante genial ¡Vamos!" dijo emocionado el chico de piel morena, mientras paseaban por las calles de Tokio hacia su destino.

Despues de algunos metros de recorrido se encontraban en el elevadior en direccion a la punra del edificio, el elevador llego a la cima y todos los pasajeros salieron del elecador para asombrarse de la increible vista de la ciudad.

"Guau" fue todo lo que pudo decir Lincoln, ni siquiera cuando Lincoln fue a visitar a Ronnie Anne tuvo una vista tan impresionante, podia verse todos los edificios de la ciudad e incluso algunas montañas que rodeaban la ciudad.

"Esto es asombroso, me recuerda un poco a la Ciudad de México, la capital de México" dijo el latino al chico de pelo blanco que lo miro con una expresion de asombro en su rostro y luego volvía su vista otra vez a la ciudad hasta que se cansaron

"Oye, que tal si vamos a un árcade cercano" ofreció Lincoln a su nuevo amigo mexicano

"Genial, revise mi teléfono y hay un centro comercial a unas calles de acá y hay un Árcade y un área de comida rápida" dijo Leo mientras bajaban por el ascensor en dirección al centro de comercial.

 **30 minutos después**

Los dos nuevos amigos estaban en la entrada del árcade japonés, era muy diferente a los que conocían, aparte de que todas las consolas estaban en Japonés sino que había consolas mas modernas y que eran exclusivas de Japón como juegos de baile, Mario Kart, Dragón Ball Héroes y en el fondo había una maquina de karaoke.

"Esto es genial es mucho mejor que el Árcade de Royal Woods" decía Lincoln

"Tu lo has dicho Lincoln" decía Leo con la misma cara de asombro de Lincoln

"Oye veamos quien es el mejor en Mario Kart" decía Lincoln mientras corría hacia el juego siendo perseguido por el pelinegro latino

"En tus sueños Loud, yo ganare" decia Leo mientras corria a la consola.

Despues de 15 minutos de juego estaban en la vuelta final Lincoln iba en primero mientras que Leo iba en segundo, Leo a un tenia dos caparazones de tortuga y Lincoln ya no tenia Power Ups.

"Ya rindete Leo tengo esta carerra ganada" decia Lincoln con una sonrisa determinante mientas veia la linea de meta acercarse.

"Eso crees Lincoln" decia el latino mientras lanzaba un caoarazon de tortuga directo a Lincoln aturtiendolo dandole la ventaja al Mexicano y obteniendo el primer lugar y ganando la carrera.

"Rayos" gruño ligeramente el peliblanco por perder ante el Mexicano

"Toma eso Gringito" se burlo Leo en la cara de su nuevo amigo.

"Guau ustedes son muy buenos"los dos amigos se volteran para ver donde provenia esa voz, frente a ellos esraba una chica, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una playera rosa con unos tenis Converse blanco con rosa.

"Hola mi nombre es Naomi, yo vivo aquí en Tokio, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto la chica Japonesa a los dos amigos

"Hola mi nombre es Lincoln yo vengo de Royal Woods" respondió el joven Loud a la chica.

"Hola yo soy Leonardo pero me gusta que me digan Leo y yo vengo de México" respondió el latino

"Guau, eso es genial, ¿Puedo Jugar con ustedes?" pregunto Naomi a sus nuevos amigos

"Por supuesto, será genial, entre mas mejor" dijo Lincoln mientras Naomi se unía a ellos

"Ahora a jugar" dijo Leo mientras se preparaba para jugar

 **2 Horas después**

El trio de amigos había jugado 7 partidas, las cuales Naomi gano 3, Leo gano 3 y Lincoln solo una.

"Eso estuvo genial, ustedes son muy buenos" comento Naomi a sus dos amigos mientras buscaban que otra cosa hacer.

"Gracias, me divertí mucho compitiendo con ustedes" comento Lincoln

"Pienso lo mismo Lincoln y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto Leo mientras sus dos amigos pensaban

"!Oh! Hay una Maquina de Karaoke al fondo que tal si vemos como cantamos" ofreció la chica Japonesa a sus dos amigos quienes aceptaron y se dirigieron a la maquina

"Guau hay varias opciones de música, probemos canciones de Animes" dijo Naomi mientras se abría un menú con varias canciones de diferentes Animes

"Que tal si probamos el modo aleatorio" dijo Lincoln

"Esta bien vamos" dijo Leo mientras Naomi presionaba el botón de aleatorio y los tres agarraban sus micrófonos mientras la música empezaba

 _Haruka yume wa sora koe  
Kimi no chikara shinjite  
Mina nerau sūpāsutā  
Kimi to nakama tsukisusume  
Ginga tobikoe gan gan gan  
Batoru kaishida dan dan dan  
_ _Kimero ippatsu ban ban ban  
Kokoro furueru __LET'S GET STARTED_ _！_ __

 _Tanoshinde bato tte kachinuite waratte  
Kokoro ga hazumu tamaru enajī  
Kon'nanimo muchūde doko made mo uchū de  
Kokoro ga odoru batoruda __READY GO_ _！_ _  
Dare mo shiranai bōken ga ima  
Sūpā Doragon Bōru Hīrōzu_

 _Tasuke motomeru ano koe  
Kimi no yūki shinjite  
Dare mo jiyū naku shite  
Mirai no tobira hirakenai  
Jigoku kangoku gan gan gan  
Mondō muyōda dan dan dan  
Sentō boppatsu ban ban ban  
Kokoro bakuhatsu __LET'S GET SPARKING_ _！_ __

 _Tanoshinde bato tte kachinuite waratte  
Kokoro ga hazumu tamaru enajī  
Kon'nanimo muchūde doko made mo uchū de  
Kokoro ga odoru batoruda_ _READY GO_ _！_ _  
Dare mo shiranai bōken ga ima  
Sūpā Doragon Bōru Hīrōzu_

 _Waku-waku o nobotte dokidoki o koete  
Soko kara mieru mugen no keshiki  
Dashikitte makete kuyashi n de naite  
Kokoro ga moeru atsui enajī  
Korekara mo necchū de densetsu wa tochū de  
Tsukamitorōze ano bikutorī  
Tanoshinde bato tte kachinuite waratte  
Kokoro ga hazumu tamaru enajī  
Kon'nanimo muchūde doko made mo uchū de  
Kokoro ga odoru batoruda __READY GO_ _！_ _  
Dare mo shiranai bōken ga ima  
Sūpā Doragon Bōru Hīrōzu_

Los tres amigos terminaron la canción para ver la multitud que se había juntado para verlos cantar, incluso habia gente que los habia grabado, los amigos ya se veían a ellos cantando por todo el internet lo que causo que sus caras se pusieran rojas de vergüenza mientras la multitud se dispersaba, de repente Lincoln y Naomi oyeron el estomago de su amigo Latino gruñir, seguido de los gruñidos de sus estómagos.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Ofreció Lincoln a sus dos amigos

"Suena bien para mi, conozco un buen lugar de comida aquí ceca síganme" Dijo la chica asiática a sus amigos

Los amigos llegaron a un establecimiento de sushi y se sentaron para pedir su comida, pidieron 3 platos de arroz y 4 ordenes de sushi.

"Bueno Leo que piensas hacer después de las vacaciones de verano" pregunto Lincoln a su amigo mientras agarraba un sushi.

"Voy a regresar a México y luego me iré a vivir con tía a Royal Woods para cursar ahí la Secundaria y Preparatoria y luego regresare a México y cursare haya la Universidad" Termino Leo.

"!Eso es genial!" dijo un emocionado Lincoln de que su nuevo amigo ira con el a la escuela en Royal Woods

"Oigan, que van hacer mañana" pregunto Naomi a sus amigos

"No se" dijo Lincoln pensativo

"Tampoco yo" contesto Leo

"Bueno si quieren puedo darles un Tour por Japón para que conozcan" ofreció la asiática a al Peliblanco y al Pelinegro

" **Eso seria genial"** respondieron los dos al unísono

"¿Bueno ahora que hacemos?" pregunto Leo a sus amigos

"Yo iba a comprarme ropa nuevo, ya que ya me canse de usar lo mismo" dijo Lincoln mientras señalaba su atuendo habitual

"Genial, te podemos ayudar" dijo Naomi a su amigo estadounidense

"Ok vamos" Dijo Lincoln

 **3 Horas mas tarde**

Los 3 amigos habían paseado por el centro comercial mientras se compraban algo de ropa, de paso se habían compartido sus correos electrónicos y teléfonos para estar en contacto

Lincoln se habia gastado 300 dólares comprándose 3 pares tenis, 2 playeras ,2 pantalones y una camisa.

Leo solo se compro un par de Tenis y dos playeras ya que el tenia mayor variedad de ropa que Lincoln

Naomi solo se habia comprado 2 blusas ya que no tenia mucho dinero para gastar.

Cuando los 3 amigos salieron del centro comercial el sol ya se estaba poniéndose en el horizonte.

"Cielos chicos debo de irme, tengo ver a mis padres" se despidió Leo mientras se iba

"También debo irme debo de llegar a casa nos vemos mañana" y con eso Naomi se fue mientras Lincoln se dirigía al hotel

Para cuando llego al hotel solo Lori, Leni y Lucy y Lynn habían llegado, y estaban esperando al resto de la familia, las 4 hermanas también llevaban bolsas con ropa artículos deportivos o cosas de brujería

"Hola hermano ¿Qué llevas en esas bolsas?" pregunto Lori a su hermano de pelo blanco

"Decidí comprarme algo de ropa" dijo simplemente Lincoln queriendo que sus hermanas no supieron que estuvo con una chica, las hermanas chillaban de alegría

"Vaya Linky buscando ropa para impresionar a las chicas" dijo Leni en un ton algo pícaro

"Chicas no es eso solo decidí tener mas que playeras naranjas para vestir" dijo Lincoln con la cara roja de vergüenza, afortunadamente para el sus hermanas dejaron el tema ya que el resto de la familia habia llegado

Cada grupo de Louds subió a sus respectivas habitaciones demasiado cansados o llenos para ir a cenar, Lincoln pidió solo una malteada de chocolate por el servicio al cuarto, después de acabársela decidió llamar a Clyde por video llamada pero no contesto, intento con Ronnie Anne pero lo mismo así que decidió dormirse ya que mañana seria otro día de exploración para el joven Loud en la tierra del Sol Naciente.

 **A/N: Hola a todos, guau tercer capitulo terminado y el mas largo que he hecho hasta el momento, que les parecieron estos dos OC'S para la historia y comente que les pareció y si les gusto tercer capitulo de este cada vez mas largo Fanfic de esta gran serie de Nickelodeon, sin nada mas que decir los dejo con la sinopsis del siguiente capitulo Adiós…**

 **Avance: Lincoln y sus dos nuevos amigos continúan explorando Japón conociendo mas acerca de la cultura de sus dos nuevos amigos, conociendo sus comidas tradiciones y** **Leyendas** **que tienen sus culturas. ¡Descubran mas en el cuarto capitulo de The Loud House: Mas Caos Familiar! :**

 **Diferente Cultura, Diferente Vida**


	4. Diferente Cultura Diferente Vida

The Loud House: Mas Caos Familiar

Capitulo 4: Diferente Cultura, Diferente Vida

 **A/N: Hola a todos.**

 **Ya el cuarto capitulo de este Fanfic vaya, me sorprende lo rápido que este Fanfic va progresando, antes que nada voy a mandar saludos al final del Fanfic a cada persona que haya comentado o revisado como le digan, si ya comentaron y no aparece su saludo es que estoy escribiendo este capitulo directamente después del otro, sin nada mas que decir comencemos…**

El día empezó igual que ayer para Lincoln Loud, se cambio y se ducho y fue a desayunar con su familia, luego la familia se volvió separar cada quien por su lado, Lincoln fue a buscar a los dos nuevos amigos que hizo ayer, Leo y Naomi cerca del centro comercial donde estuvieron jugando ayer.

Solo pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos antes de que sus dos amigos llegaran, ambos vestían ropas diferentes que ayer al igual que Lincoln, el peliblanco llevaba unos tenis converse con un pantalón de mezclilla azul Oscuro con una playera gris cubierta por una sudadera naranja con blanco.

Naomi llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro con un suéter blanco con rosa que llegaba hasta llegar casi hasta el nivel de sus rosillas y los mismos tenis que ayer.

Leo llevaba unos pantalones Azul Oscuro con una playera negra con una camisa roja desabotonada y unos tenis rojo con negro, todos llevaban mochilas para el viaje.

"Hola" saludo Lincoln al latino y a la asiática.

"Hola Lincoln" saludo cortésmente Naomi

"Buenos días Loud" contesto Leo al peliblanco

"Bueno ¿Qué haremos hoy?" pregunto Lincoln a su amiga Naomi, ya que ella les ofreció explorar Japón con ella

"Podemos ir en Tren bala a la ciudad de Osaka al barrio de Shinsekai donde hay varios puestos de comida japonesa , luego podríamos regresar e ir a algún museo para que conozcan algo de la historia de Japón ¿Qué les parece chicos?" Termino de explicar Naomi a sus dos amigos

"Ese es el mejor plan que he oído alguna vez en mi vida" Alago un Leo muy emocionado

"Lo mismo digo, no hubiera podido hacer un plan tan grandioso" dijo Lincoln igual de emocionado que el pelinegro

"Bueno, que estamos esperando vamos" dijo Naomi mientras se subía a un autobus seguido de los dos chicos de America en direccion a la estación de Trenes de Tokio

 **30 Minutos mas tarde**

El trio de amigos estaban esperando el Tren Bala, gracias a que el peliblanco y el Latino tenían los _Japan Rail Pass_ los amigos pudieron obtener lugares para un tren bala en dirección a Osaka, los tres amigos vieron llegar el Tren Bala y lo abordaron y tomaron sus asientos mientras los demás pasajeros abordaban

Minutos después el tren salió de la estación, el trio de amigos se puso cómodo ya que el viaje duraría casi 3 horas, los amigos no sabían como matar el tiempo hasta que Lincoln tuvo una idea

"Oigan chicos que tal si hablamos sobre nuestras vidas antes de conocernos" ofreció Lincoln a lo cual la Asiática y el Latino asintieron

"Bueno yo comienzo" empezó Lincoln "Yo vivo con mis 10 hermanas en un pueblo de Estados Unidos llamado Royal Woods, mi mejor amigo se llama Clyde y lo conozco de toda la vida con el cual juego Espadas y Cyborgs y otros videojuegos y leemos comics de nuestro héroe favorito Ace Savy mientras intento sobrevivir a la vida caótica que involucra tener 10 hermanas, entre la música de mi hermana Luna los chistes de Luan, los experimentos de Lisa, deportes de Lynn, los pañales asesinos de la hermana menor Lily, los reptiles de Lana y su malvada gemela Lola junto con mi hermana gótica Lucy y las peleas por ropa de las hermanas mayores Lori y Leni, mi casa es un caos pero aun así nos queremos y ayudamos como la gran familia que somos" termino Lincoln viendo las caras de Shock de sus dos amigos.

G"Viejo, tu familia se oyó como la encarnación del caos" comento Leo aun en estado de Shock de oír la vida caótica de su amigo de pelo blanco

"Si pero me las arreglo para vivir" Comento Lincoln al mexicano asombrado acerca de su vida familiar

"Bueno mi turno" comenzó Naomi "Yo vivo con mis padres en una zona muy buena de la ciudad, tengo dos hermanos, uno mayor y una menor, el mayor se llama Daiki, el esta estudiando su segundo año de universidad y la menor apenas cursa primero de Primaria, mi papa es un importante ejecutivo en una empresa de manufacturación de herramientas de construcción, mi mama se queda limpiando la casa y cocinando, gracias a que mi papa gana bastante bien puedo tener una muy buena vida, tengo dos amigos de mi escuela llamados Hikaru e Ichiru solo que se fueron de vacaciones a Europa con sus familias, estaba algo aburrida ya que no tenia nadie con quien convivir hasta que los conocí" explico Naomi a sus amigos

"Guau tu vida es bastante diferente a la mía" Dijo Lincoln a su Amiga de Tokio.

"Cierto bueno ahora es tu turno Leo" hablo la chica japonesa al chico mexicano.

"Bueno, yo vivo con mis padres en la ciudad de Puebla, tengo solo 1 hermana llamada Sofía que tiene 8 años, ella apenas va en tercero de primaria, mi tía llamada Mari trabaja en una empresa de manufacturación de autos en Estados Unidos muy cerca de Royal Woods, mi dos mejores amigos desde la infancia han sido Omar y Luis que los conozco de toda la vida con los que juego futbol soccer y algunos videojuegos, mi mayor pasatiempo es dibujar, la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso dibujando bocetos, me vine aquí con mi tío ya que también estaba aburrida, mis dos amigos se fueron a otros estados de México, vine solo con mi tío, mi tía y mis dos primas ya que mi hermana esta en un curso de verano y mis padres trabajan así que cuando mi tío me ofreció venir aquí acepte son dudarlo" termino el pelinegro latino.

"Guau al parecer los tres estábamos aburridos hasta que nos conocimos" razono Lincoln a sus dos amigos

"Cierto" estuvo de acuerdo Naomi

Durante la siguiente hora estuvieron platicando más acerca de sus vidas con sus familias, también Naomi y Lincoln conocieron mas acerca de la verdadera Cultura Mexicana, les platico acerca de algunos aspectos de la sociedad mexicana como su costumbre de hacer una fiesta por cualquier cosa o la presencia del picante e casi todas las comidas y del Día de Muertos, una de las fiestas mas antiguas de México al igual que muchas de las demás tradiciones mexicanas.

"Guau, México se oye como un lugar increíble para visitar" comento Naomi después de la explicación del latino acerca de su país de origen.

"Si hay mucho que ver, también es bastante barato comer y visitar lugares de interés así que resulta fácil viajar" respondió Leo mientras los tres amigos comenzaban a hablar de nuevo hasta que 2 chicos de su edad se les quedaron mirando con caras de asombro.

"Oigan, ustedes son los chicos del video del Karaoke" exclamo uno de los chicos mientras el otro solo se quedaban asombro, los tres amigos lis miraron confundido hasta que se acordaron que los habían grabado mientras cantaban en el árcade ayer, las caras de los 3 amigos se pusieron rojas de vergüenza al darse cuenta que se habían vuelto virales en el internet.

"Así que somos virales aquí en Japón" pregunto Lincoln avergonzado a los dos chicos

"No solo en Japón, ¡son virales en todo Internet!" exclamo el chico aumentando la vergüenza del trio de amigos, de seguro todos sus amigos ya los habían visto cantar.

 **2 Horas mas Tarde**

Después de otras dos horas de viaje los tres amigos llegaron a Osaka, siguieron hablando acerca de sus vidas, el celular de Lincoln habia dos veces durante el viaje pero no le había utomado importancia ya que no era ninguno de los tonos de llamada que tenia en caso de que sus padres o alguna de sus hermanas y aparte estaba distraído hablando con sus 2 amigos, los tres bajaron del tren y se dirigieron al barrio de Shinsekai

Lincoln y Leo tenían el _Japan Rail Pass_ mientras que Naomi tenía una tarjeta del transporte publico, lo que les ayudaría a ahorrar dinero en transporte, después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a su destino y los 2 turistas se asombraron con lo que vieron, habia cientos de puestos de comida y una multitud de gente pasando por ellos

" **Guau"** comentaron al unísono el Latino y el Estadounidense, era simplemente asombroso la cantidad de gente y puestos de comida que había, los dos amigos estaban tan asombrados que no notaron que Naomi los había estado llamando, la chica asiática habia empezado a irritarse.

"!OIGAN CHICOS!" grito una irritada Naomi sacando a los dos de su estado de Shock, Naomi se había calmado retomando se habitual personalidad.

"Lo sentimos estábamos asombrados por este lugar" se disculpo Lincoln y Leo estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo de pelo blanco.

"No importa, bueno ¿Qué quieren probar primero?" pregunto Naomi señalando a los puestos de comida delante de ellos, habia varios tipos de comidas algunas mas apetecibles que otras a simple vista pero quien sabe, por eso estaban aquí, para probar las comida y ver cual comida es rica y cual no podría ser de su agrado por no decir otra palabra.

"Que tal ese _Takoyaki,_ ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto el pelinegro a su amiga Japonesa

"Son unas bolitas de harina de trigo que llevan pulpo, jengibre encurtido, alga entre otros ingredientes que no recuerdo en este momento, la verdad son bastante ricas ¿quieren probarlas?" Pregunto Naomi obteniendo asentimientos de sus dos amigos, se dirigieron asi el puesto y un señor los atendió.

"Buenas tardes, que les puedo ofrecer" pregunto el señor que manejaba el puesto a los 3 amigos.

"Vamos a querer 1 orden de Takoyakis por favor" ordeno Naomi al señor

"Por supuesto" dijo el señor mientras se ponía a trabajar, los tres amigos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas dentro del Local mientras el señor hacia los Takoyakis mientras esperaban el trio de amigos estaba platicando sobre lo que harían al regresar a la escuela.

"Bueno yo voy a pasar rato con mi amigos Clyde, Rusty, Stella Zach y Liam y claro contigo Leo al igual que con mis 10 hermanas, iremos al árcade a comer pizza y lidiar con la caotica vida que se lleva con mi familia numerosa" dijo Lincoln

"Yo estaré conviviendo con Lincoln y sus amigos también viajare para Navidad y Año Nuevo de vuelta a México y posiblemente en Vacaciones de primavera, pero estare la mayor parte del tiempo en Royal Woods asi que me podrías ayudar a conocer" comento Leo

"Claro Amigo" dijo Lincoln a su amigo de pelo negro

"Gracias Linc, y tu Naomi ¿Qué haras al regresar a la escuela?" cuestiono Leo a la su amiga Japonesa

"Bueno mis padres quieren que busque una escuela con programa de intercambio para que estudie y conozca nuevas culturas" termino Naomi

"Guau eso suena grandioso podrás conocer otras culturas y hacer nuevos amigos y entonces has decidido a donde ir" pregunto el Chico de pelo blanco a Naomi

"Hasta ahora no lo he pensado mucho estaba pensando en Europa o América pero no lo he decidido" dijo Naomi mientras pensaba de repente tenia una idea pero antes de hablar el señor que los atendió ya tenia su orden

" **Gracias"** respondieron al unisonó el trio de amigos mientras tomaban una de las bolitas con sus palillos y las metían en sus bocas, los tres amigos se deleitaron con el maravilloso sabor de los Takoyakis tan pronto como se los acabaron tomaron otro, pocos segundos los 3 amigos se habían acabado los Takoyakis, le pagaron al señor y agradecieron por la comida y fueron a buscar mas puestos de comida ya que la orden de Takoyakis era para probar no para llenarse totalmente ya que estaban decididos a probar tanta comida como pudieran y apenas habían empezado

 **2 Horas mas tarde**

Los tres amigos estaban mas que satisfechos. Habían probado muchas comidas entre ellas un tazón de Ramen un plato de Yakisoba, también habían decidido probar un te Mugicha que era bastante popular en verano y muchas otras comidas las cuales habia disfrutado bastante los amigos salían del barrio Shinsekai.

"Oigan aprovechado que estamos aquí porque no visitamos el museo de Osaka y luego de regreso a la estación compramos algún Suvenir" ofreció el chico latino a sus amigos

"Suena Genial" contesto Lincoln

"No veo porque no" respondió Naomi.

"Bueno que esperamos ¡Vamos!" dijo exaltado el pelinegro mientras subían al autobús más cercano en dirección al Museo seguido de unos exaltados Lincoln y Naomi

Después de unos 5 minutos de viaje en autobús el trio de amigos estaba en frente del _"Museo de Historia de Japón de Osaka"_ el cual era enorme habia un mural que relataba de forma resumida y habia en la parte superior una lona con roja con letras japonesas en blanco que al instante Naomi reconoció

"Miren hay una exposición de las leyendas japonesas mas populares" dijo Naomi

"Eso es increíble, que tal si pasamos primero por las exposiciones Convencionales y hasta el final vemos las exposiciones de las leyendas" sugirió el peliblanco

"Me parece bien" respondió Leo

"También a mi" respondió Naomi

Los tres amigos entraron al museo, se veía mas grande por dentro , vieron la caseta de entrada, ya que eran vacaciones el precio de la entrada era bajo, los tres amigos se acercaron a la ventanilla donde atendía un señor de edad algo avanzada.

"Buenas tardes y sean bienvenidos al _"Museo de Historia de Japón de Osaka"_ espero que les guste la exposición de leyendas de Japón" dijo el señor mientras recibía el dinero y le entregaba sus boletos al trio de amigos y entraban al museo

Justo a la entrada del museo habia un mapa de todas las zonas del museo hasta el fondo estaba la exposición especial.

"Guau hay muchas zonas no creo que podamos ver todas a tiempo" comento Lincoln

"Tienes razón debemos de volver a Tokio a tiempo, que tal si elegimos solo una zona que visitar y luego vamos directo a la exhibición especial" sugirió Leo

"Buena idea" comento Naomi

"Bueno que tal si vemos la exhibición de los orígenes de Japón" sugirió Lincoln

"Buena idea vamos" respondió Naomi mientras corría en dirección a la exposición seguida de sus dos amigos

Después de unos pocos segundos de caminar llegaron a la zona que relataba los orígenes de Japón, la exposición mostraba desde su formación territorial en el periodo paleolítico, algunas piezas de alfarería del periodo Jõmon, también había varias espadas y aparatos religiosos del periodo Yayoi y una maqueta de una vivienda tradicional de aquella época al igual que la _Daisenryō-Kofun_ la tumba mas grande en su tipo que estaba ahí mismo en Osaka, Lincoln recordaría sugerir a su familia visitar aquella tumba

Habia también varios objetos y relatos de todos los periodos de la historia de Japón como los periodos Asuka, Hakuhõ, Nara entre muchos otros periodos, los amigos se detenían a leer cada relato o descripción en las vitrinas les tomaría _MUCHO_ tiempo revisar todo.

 **1 Hora después**

Los amigos se encontraban caminando en dirección a la exposición especial de leyendas de Japón

Habían pasado una hora entera en la otra zona viendo la historia de Japón revisando las vitrinas y los relatos que los acompañaban, habían terminado de ver la otra zona y en este momento estaban ansiosos de ver la exposición de leyendas.

Al entrar se toparon con varias imágenes de terror las cuales Lucy daría lo que fuera por tener en su cuarto, decidieron leer cada una de las historias, lo cual fue una mala idea ya que cada leyenda era mas terrorífica que la anterior, los tres amigos iban a tener pesadillas esta noche.

Entre las leyendas mas aterradoras estaba la del _Teke_ _Teke_ , una mujer que fue partida a la mitad y la mitad superior de su cuerpo aterra a las personas

La leyenda del cuento de _"Cabeza de Vaca"_ el cual todas sus copias fueron destruidas ya que se dice que si se cuenta las personas que lo escuchan mueren en el acto

"Naomi ustedes no tienen una leyenda que no te espante al punto de dormir con la luz prendida" dijo Leo entre perturbado y asustado a su amiga asiática

"mmm veamos" decía Naomi mientras buscaba entre las exposiciones "Mira ahí esta" decía Naomi mientras señalaba una exposición la cual no se veía aterradora.

" _El hilo rojo del destino"_ leyó Lincoln "¿Cuál es esa leyenda?" pregunto

"Es una leyenda de amor, dice que todos estamos ligados a través de un hilo rojo atado en el dedo meñique que se puede tensar o enredar pero nunca romper, una versión de la leyenda dice que hay un hombre que vive en la luna que baja por las noches y une a los recién nacidos con el hilo rojo, otra versión habla sobre un emperador que contrato a una bruja que veía el hilo rojo para que le mostraba quien era su alma gemela, la bruja la condujo a una bebe, el emperador creyendo que era una broma asesino a la bruja y a la madre de la bebe causando que la bebe obtuviera una cicatriz en su frente, años mas tarde el emperador se caso con la hija de un importante general, la mujer llevaba un velo que cubría todo su rostro, el emperador levanto su velo para ver que su esposa tenia una cicatriz en su frente" termino Naomi mientras contemplaba la exposición

" **Guau"** respondieron al unísono Lincoln y Leo

"Increíble verdad" comento la Japonesa

"Si, es increíble" respondió Lincoln mientras contemplaba la exposición también.

"Oigan" decía el mexicano a sus amigos mientras veía su reloj "Se esta haciendo tarde si queremos ver las demás exposiciones y hacer alguna otra cosa tenemos que movernos" comento

"Tienes razón vamos" respondió Lincoln mientras seguía viendo las exposiciones seguido de sus nuevos amigos

 **5 Horas mas tarde**

Los amigos estaban exhaustos.

En este momento estaban en un tren bala de regreso a Tokio, habían estado desde hace casi 3 horas en el tren estaban a punto de llegar, habían pasado a comprar algunos recuerdos en Osaka después de su visita al museo como una gorra que Gris con la bandera de Japón que Lincoln se compro, estaban hablando de lo que iban a hacer mañana cuando el tren llego a la estación los tres amigos bajaron del tren y salieron de la estación, los amigos se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su camino.

Lincoln llego al hotel donde su familia se hospedaba y llego al mismo tiempo que los demás miembros de su familia.

"Hola Linc, viejo donde conseguiste esa gorra" pregunto Lynn a su hermanito.

"La compre mientras conocía Japón con unos amigos" respondió el peliblanco

"Así que tu también has hecho amigos aquí hermano" pregunto Luna

"Si y ¿Ustedes?" pregunto Lincoln

"Yo conocí a un deportista llamado Yoshio" respondió Lynn

"Yo conocí a un par de hermano rockeros llamados Hiroki y Akane, ellos saben como rockear" respondió Luna en su pose de Rock

"Yo conocí a un chico Taiki que visita el cementerio" respondió Lucy apareciendo la nada

"!Lucy que te hemos dicho de aparecer de repente" grito enojada Lori mientras Lucy solo suspiraba

"Bueno Linc ¿has hecho amigos aquí? Pregunto Leni

"Si tengo 2 uno se llama Leo y viene de México y la otra es Naomi que vive acá en Tokio" respondió casualmente Lincoln antes de notar que les habia dicho a sus hermanas que era amigo de una chica, Lincoln vio la avalancha de hermanas venir ha preguntarle cosas vergonzosas pero Linc sabia que hacer

"!Deténganse o publico en Internet ya saben que!" grito el peliblanco a todo pulmón deteniendo la estampida de hermanas, Lincoln tenia una serie de fotos de cada una de sus hermanas tan vergonzosas que cualquiera daría su alma por borrarlas o el alma de otros en el caso de Lucy.

"No te atreves" gruño Lola

"Pruébame" Respondió confiadamente Lincoln causando un suspiro de derrota colectivo de todos las hermanas, Lincoln subía a su habitación de hotel para descansar.

Lincoln tomo una ducha rápida y se puso su pijama acostándose en su cama durmiéndose rápidamente pensando en su próximo destino: el parque de diversiones

 **A/N: Hola a todos, lo siento por la tardanza pero apenas entre al Bachillerato y ha sido un caos mi vida, en fin espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo adiós…..**

 **Avance capitulo 5: Lincoln y sus amigos visitan el parque de diversiones, al mismo tiempo del otro lado del mundo cierta chica de sudadera morada se pregunta que hace su amigo de pelo blanco.**

 **Capitulo 5: Dos caras, dos vidas**


	5. Dos Caras, Dos Vidas

The Loud House: Mas Caos Familiar

Capítulo 5: Dos Caras, Dos vidas

 **A/N: Hola a todos…**

 **Antes que nada quiero darles una disculpa por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo pero la escuela me ha mantenido muy ocupado y tampoco había tenido la inspiración para hacer otro capítulo pero he vuelto y espero subir otro capítulo para antes de fin de año, también quiero hacer una aclaración de las edades de la familia Loud, Lincoln tiene 13 años al igual que Ronnie Anne en este fic mientras que al resto de las hermanas solo se les suma un 1 año a su edad en la serie.**

 **Nota: La parte del capítulo de Ronnie Anne pasara entre los capítulos 4 y 5**

 **También quiero dejarles saludos a los siguientes usuarios por sus comentarios que he tenido en cuenta:**

 **Just4FunFiction**

 **RCurrent**

 **Sam the Stormbringer**

 **Ahora, sin más empecemos con este capítulo…**

 **No poseo The Loud House**

Mientras nuestro amigo peliblanco regresaba de su aventura por Osaka, al otro lado del planeta en la gran ciudad, en un edificio junto a una tienda con un letrero grande que decía "Casagrande" en una habitación donde vivía cierta niña de Sudadera morada, el día apenas estaba empezando.

Ronnie Anne se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol del día entraron por su ventana, después de estirarse y levantarse decidió tomar una ducha antes de que algún otro miembro de su familia se despertara y tomara el baño, después de ducharse, regreso su habitación y comenzó a cambiarse, ya cuando estaba cambiada abrió su closet para ponerse su sudadera morada vio que no estaba colgada en su lugar así que supuso que su tía Frida la había lavado, así que después de revisar un poco encontró la sudadera amarilla que Lincoln le había regalado.

" _Me pregunto como esta"_ pensó Ronnie Anne mientras se la ponía. Habían pasado unas semanas desde que había hablado con él ya que su primo CJ y Bobby habían estropeado su laptop al tirarle refresco encima mientras jugaban a los piratas ya que Bobby tenía mucho tiempo libre desde que olvido sacar su teléfono de su traje de baño cuando habían ido a bucear, tampoco le habían mandado mensaje o llamada ya que Bobby también tenía su celular cuando estaban buceando, desde entonces han estado en una bolsa de arroz.

Después de una serie de regaños por parte de su tía y su madre a CJ y Bobby ellos pagaron la reparación de la laptop de Ronnie Anne, justo ese día Ronnie Anne iba a recoger su laptop del técnico con quien la habían mandado a arreglar.

Los pensamientos de Ronnie Anne se vieron interrumpidos cuando oyó varias voces del otro lado de la puerta lo que significaba que su familia también estaba despierta, abrió la puerta para ver lo que la mayoría llamaría caos pero para ella era un día cualquiera desde hace un año.

Ahí estaba su primo CJ, Carl y Carlos jugando a los piratas mientras que su tía Frida les tomaba fotos, su Madre y su Abuela estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno, su hermano Bobby estaba observando la bolsa de arroz que contenía su teléfono y el de Ronnie Anne, ya que Bobby estaba desesperado por hablar con Lori que intento llamarla con una lata de sopa y una banana, su abuelo y su tío estaban sentados viendo tele, su tío seguía de vacaciones y no volvería a la Universidad por otra semana y su prima Carlota que estaba viendo un catálogo de ropa para ella y para Ronnie Anne, aunque ella le haya dicho un millón de veces que no usaría vestidos.

Llego a la cocina y vio a su abuela y a su madre al mismo tiempo que el olor a comida inundaba sus fosas nasales.

"Hola Mama, hola Abuela, Buenos Días" dijo Ronnie Anne

"Hola hija" respondió la madre de Ronnie Anne

"¿Cuándo va a estar listo el desayuno? Pregunto la chica latina

"En otra media hora máximo cariño" contesto su abuela

"En un rato más me puedes hacer el favor de poner la mesa hija" dijo la mujer latina a su hija

"Claro mama" respondió Ronnie Anne mientras salía de la cocina pero fue detenida por su madre.

"Ah hija otra cosa tú y Bobby ya pueden sacar sus celulares de la bolsa de arroz, puedo ver que Bobby está desesperado por hablar con Lori" dijo la Madre Santiago señalando a su hijo mayor que miraba detenidamente una foto de su novia

"Está bien yo le digo" dijo la pelinegra mientras salía de la cocina y se dirigía con su hermano

"Bobby mama dice que ya podemos sacar los celulares de la bolsa de arroz" dijo Ronnie Anne, causando que la cara de su hermano se llenara de alegría y sacara su teléfono mientras salía corriendo en dirección a su cuarto para cargar su cel.

"Yuhu PODRE HABLAR CON MI NENA" grito Bobby

"Creo que Bobby ya quiere hablar con Lori" dijo una voz que era la de Carlota "Y tu que Ronnie Anne, vas a hablar con tu novio Lincoln, lo que me recuerda que tengo unos vestidos en caso de que salgas con el algún día" comento Carlota lo que hizo que Ronnie Anne se sonrojara levemente.

"En primera Lincoln no es mi novio y en segunda te he dicho un millón de veces que no voy a usar ningún vestido" dijo Ronnie Anne mientras agarraba su celular y se iba a su cuarto, al entrar conecto su celular y lo encendió y espero un rato a que se cargara en lo que ponía la mesa para el desayuno, cuando la mesa ya estaba lista regreso a su cuarto y se puso a hablar con sus amigos Sameer, Nikki y Casey, ellos acordaron verse en un parque de patinaje cercano dentro de 2 horas , después de ello decidió hablarle a su amigo peliblanco así que marco su número pero fue recibida por un mensaje.

" _Hola estás hablando al celular de Lincoln Loud, por el momento no me encuentro por favor intenta más… (Sonido de explosión) Lisa!_ " dijo el mensaje, lo cual le parecía extraño a Ronnie Anne normalmente Lincoln le respondía cuando le llamaba, pero lo dejo pasar ya que podría estar haciendo otras como estar leyendo comics en ropa, pero eso fue antes de…

"!¿QUEEEEEE?¡" grito Bobby desde su habitación causando que toda la familia se asomara para ver a un muy triste Bobby acostado en su cama con su celular junto a el

"Bobby que te pasa cariño" pregunto su abuela

"Lori no responde mis mensajes ni mis llamadas y tampoco se molestó por mandarme un mensaje por nuestro aniversario de 1 año y 6 semanas que fue ayer" dijo Bobby mientras hundía su cabeza en su almohada, a diferencia del resto de su familia, que se acerco a consolar a Bobby, Ronnie Anne solo se quedo pensativa, primero Lincoln y ahora Lori , era bastante raro que Lori no le respondiera y mucho mas que no haya recordado su aniversario de 1 año y 6 semanas, sentía que algo raro estaba pasando pero antes de poder seguir pensando el gruñido colectivo de los estómagos de su familia y el de ella la detuvieran de sus pensamientos

"Calma hijo seguro Lori tiene una razón para no hablarte pero yo tengo el remedio para esto, una buena comida, síganme familia a Desayunar" dijo la abuela Casagrande mientras toda la familia la seguía incluidos Bobby y Ronnie Anne.

 **(49 Minutos después)**

Después de un gran y delicioso desayuno hecho por la madre Santiago y la abuela Casagrande que dejo más que satisfechos a todos y que ayudo a Bobby a dejar su tristeza, la familia se encontraba recogiendo la mesa y lavando los trastes.

"Mama voy a ir con Sameer, Nikki y Casey al parque de patinaje ¿Esta bien? Pregunto la hija menor Santiago a su madre.

"Esta bien hija solo que regresa antes de la cena ¿Entendido?" respondió la Madre Santiago

"Esta bien mama" decía Ronnie Anne mientras entraba a su habitación y agarraba su casco y patineta y salía de la casa en dirección al parque de patinaje

Después de 5 minutos se encontró con sus amigos que estaban esperándola con sus patinetas.

"Hola chicos" saludo la pelinegra a sus amigos chocando los puños

"Hola Ronnie Anne" saludó Nikki

"Que onda" saludo Casey

"Como has estado" dijo Sameer

"Bien, bueno vamos a patinar" dijo Ronnie Anne mientras empezaba hacer trucos con su patineta, fue seguida por sus amigos que también empezaban a hacer trucos con sus patinetas compitiendo entre ellos y con otros chicos del parque de patinaje, así estuvieron por un par de horas hasta que mientras Sameer hacia un truco tropezó con los otros haciendo que cayeran en el pasto, se quedaron así por unos momentos hasta que empezaron a reír y se levantaban.

"Hombre eso estuvo genial" decía Sameer mientras se levantaba al igual que sus amigos mientras se sacudían el polvo y pasto

"Concuerdo" decía Ronnie Anne mientras se sacudía el polvo de la sudadera

"Oye Ronnie Anne hace tiempo que no usabas esa sudadera, es la que te regalo tu amigo Lincoln ¿Cierto?" pregunto Nikki

"Cierto Nikki esta es la sudadera que me regalo Lincoln, me pregunto qué está haciendo el, no ha respondido mis llamadas y su hermana tampoco ha hablado con Bobby" dijo Ronnie Anne

"Supongo que su servicio telefónico no tiene cobertura en Japón" dijo casualmente Casey lo que dejo sorprendidos a todos, especialmente a la pelinegra

¿Cómo QUE LINCOLN ESTA EN JAPÓN Y COMO LO SABES?" grito Ronnie Anne lo hizo que Casey se encogiera de hombros y tomara su celular buscando algo

"Como puede ser que no hayas visto el video, es viral en internet, aquí está" dijo mientras mostraba en su celular un video de Lincoln, Leo y Naomi cantando en el árcade en Japón, lo cual dejo sin palabras a la chica latina. En ese momento las respuestas de Ronnie Anne fueron respondidas, Lori no había hablado con Bobby ya que no tenía señal de celular o simplemente estaba muy distraída visitando al igual que Lincoln y no los culpaba, con una familia tan grande como la suya o la de ella visitar un lugar tan lejano es algo muy poco común por lo cual lo aprovechas al máximo

"Guau no sabía que Lincoln pudiera cantar" comento Nikki

"Tampoco yo, estoy bastante sorprendida y feliz por el por qué bueno con 10 hermanas ¿Cuántas veces puedes visitar otro país?" comento Ronnie Anne a lo que sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo

"Ahora que lo pienso también debería decirle a Bobby que Lori también está en Japón; el pobre quiere hablar con ella desde hace semanas y ahora que puede Lori no le contesta" dijo la pelinegra mientras se levantaba

"Ya te vas Ronnie Anne" pregunto Sameer a su amiga

"Todavía no, pensé que podríamos pasar a jugar un rato el Árcade que está a una calle ee acá que les parece" comento la Latina

"Cuenta conmigo" dijo Sameer

"Conmigo igual" dijo Nikki

"Y conmigo" dijo Casey

"Bueno y que esperan tortugas, síganme. ¡Si es que pueden!" grito la pelinegra mientras tomaba su patineta y se dirigía al Árcade

 **(1 Hora más tarde)**

Los cuatro amigos seguían jugando en el árcade, mientras Sameer y Nikki estaban jugando _Dance Dance Revolution 3_ compitiendo por la máxima puntuación, Ronnie Anne y Casey estaban jugando _Mortal Combat_ , Casey estaba usando a Scorpion y Ronnie Anne estaba usando a Sub-Zero, ambos se estaban lanzando múltiples combos de patadas y puños, en este momento estaban en la tercera ronda, la pelinegra había ganado la primera ronda y su amigo de la ciudad logro ganar la segunda ronda, sus personajes estaban a menos del 25% de su barra de salud y habían estado jugando durante 10 minutos y Ronnie Anne se encontraba en aprietos ya que su amigo había logrado acertarle varios golpes dejándola con muy poca vida mientras que Casey tenía el doble de vida que ella.

"Ríndete Santiago ya gane esta pelea" decía Casey desafiante

"No lo creo Casey, hora de ponerse ¡Seria!" dijo Ronnie Anne mientras empezaba a lanzar varios ataques y combos que con mucha dificultad, Casey lograba bloquear, sin embargo la pelinegra pudo acertarle un combo que la llevo a la victoria.

" **Fatality** " se oyó la voz del videojuego marcando la victoria de Ronnie Anne.

"Rayos" dijo Casey

"¡Oh Si, en tu cara, yo gane!" festejo la pelinegra mientras hacia un baile de victoria en frente de su amigo de la ciudad

"Como sea, vamos a ver cómo van Nikki y Sameer" dijo Casey mientras se dirigían con sus otros 2 amigos, al llegar vieron a sus dos amigos todavía bailando, empapados de sudor por los intensos movimientos de baile que hacían y el largo tiempo que llevaban jugando, ambos estaban totalmente concentrados en el juego, los puntos de ambos subían a la par y parecía que los dos iban a quedar en empate, sin embargo vieron como las flechas dejaban de llegar y aparecía un texto acompañado de una voz

" **Combo Rush"** dijo la voz y todos sabían que quien lograba ese combo ganaría, las flechas esta vez de color dorado llegaron y los dos amigos realizaban los movimientos, sin embargo, Nikki se resbalo con un pequeño charco de su sudor fallando el combo dándole la victoria Sameer

"¡GANE!" grito Sameer.

" **Nueva Puntuación Máxima"** dijo la voz proveniente del juego

"Buen juego Nikki" dijo Sameer mientras chocaba el puño con su amiga Nikki, sin embargo, ambos olieron un asqueroso aroma provenientes de sus axilas, el cual hace que los quieran vomitar.

"¡Qué asco! Necesito tomar un baño de inmediato" exclamo Nikki

"Yo igual" comento Sameer

"Bueno creo que nos despedimos, yo tengo que ayudar en casa" dijo Casey

"Yo también, bueno nos vemos" dijo Ronnie Anne mientras salían todos del árcade y cada quien tomaba su camino.

Después de pasar por su laptop con el técnico, Ronnie Anne se encontraba subiendo las escaleras en dirección al piso donde residía la familia Casagrande mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte, al estar junto a la puerta oyó lo que sería el tercer grito de Bobby en el día.

"QUEEEEEE" se oyó la voz de Bobby tras la puerta, la pelinegra suspiro y abrió la puerta de su hogar para ver a Bobby hablando por teléfono y por la expresión de su cara podía adivinar que estaba hablando con Lori

"¿Cómo que estas en Japón nena? ¿Cómo que haya es de Madrugada? ¿Qué es eso de que me marcas al rato?" las preguntas de Bobby no fueron respondidas ya que Lori había colgado, dejando a un Bobby sentado en el sofá con muchas dudas al igual que su familia que había escuchado la conversación

"Oye Bobby que pasa" pregunto la familia Casagrande y Ronnie Anne

"Es que al fin pude hablar con Lori pero al parecer ella y su familia están en Japón y allá faltan algunas horas para que amanezca y dice que al rato me marca, pero tantas ganas de hablar con ella" explico Bobby

"No te preocupes hijo, te aseguro que cuando Lori este despierta te hablara lo más rápido posible, solo es cuestión de ser paciente" dijo la madre Santiago

"Tienes razón, gracias mama" dijo Bobby mientras abrazaba a su madre

"Oye Bobby, Lori te dijo porque ellos están en Japón" cuestiono la pelinegra a su hermano

"Lori dijo algo de que Lisa hizo un trato con unos inversionistas japoneses o algo asi" comento Bobby

"Oye Ronnie Anne suenas a que ya sabias de esto" cuestiono Carlota, lo que causo que toda la familia se le quedara viendo.

"Si ya lo sabía porque Casey me mostro un video de Lincoln y otro chico y una chica cantando Karaoke en un Árcade japonés" contesto la chica latina, en lo que Carlota saca su teléfono buscando el video y lo encuentra, confirmando la historia de Ronnie Anne.

"Guau Ronnie Anne no sabía que tu novio podía cantar, mucho menos en japonés" comento Carlota, lo que provoco que la pelinegra se sonrojara

"Que Lincoln no es mi novio" protesto Ronnie Anne pero antes de que algún miembro de su familia comentara algo más la Abuela Casagrande interrumpió.

"Bueno familia, necesitamos ayudar a Bobby a pasar el tiempo hasta que Lori le vuelva a llamar y yo sé cómo, preparar la cena, vengan familia ayúdenme con la cena" comento la abuela mientras el resto de la familia la seguía, sin que el resto de su familia lo supiera, Rosa le guiño el ojo a su nieta haciendo que esta sonriera sabiendo que su abuela la ayudaba, aunque también pensara que Lincoln es su novio.

 **(3 horas más tarde)**

La noche había caído en la Gran Ciudad, Ronnie Anne se encontraba viendo videos en su laptop ya con su pijama puesta, después de haber cenado y lavarse los dientes había intentado hablar con Lincoln otro par de veces sin éxito, Bobby había tenido más suerte que ella ya que desde hace 20 minutos había estado hablando con Lori y no había indicios de que terminaran pronto de hablar, aunque lo más seguro es que su madre haga que Bobby cuelgue antes de que le llamada le salga en una fortuna, Ronnie Anne sentía como el sueño le empezaba a llegar así que decidió apagar su laptop y sumergirse en sus sueños mientras seguía preguntándose que era de su amigo peliblanco.

 **(A/N: Aquí empieza la parte de Lincoln)**

Al mismo tiempo que todos estos eventos ocurrían en la Tierra del Sol Naciente nuestro protagonista peliblanco se encontraba despertando algo temprano para la hora que era, el peliblanco vio a su hermana Lisa todavía durmiendo así que lo más silencioso que pudo entro al baño con una muda de ropa limpia y empezó a ducharse, después de 5 minutos de ducha, el peliblanco se cambió y salió del baño con un nuevo atuendo, consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una playera naranja de cuello redondo con el kanji japonés de felicidad en color negro de la parte de atrás y arriba un tipo suéter negro con el kanji de esperanza de color naranja en la parte de atrás también y unos tenis converse blancos, reviso la hora en su celular y faltaba una hora y media para ir a desayunar con su familia, así decidió volver acostarse y ver videos en su laptop, estuvo así una hora hasta que oyó como poco a poco sus hermanas y sus padres se despertaban.

"Con una familia tan grande como la mía despertarse temprano es uno de los pocos momentos del día donde puedes disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad, sin embargo ahora que estamos de vacaciones acá en Japón puedo disfrutar de tranquilidad por las mañanas, aparte de que puedo pasar todo el día con mi nuevos amigos Leo y Naomi, lo que me recuerda que hoy me espera un día genial con ellos en el parque de diversiones, me gustaría que Clyde o Ronnie Anne estuvieran aquí pero ellos se deben estar disfrutando a su modo en sus vacaciones, pero luego hablare de esto, ahora debo de prepararme para el desayuno y para mi día en el parque de diversiones" dijo el peliblanco al lector mientras preparaba su mochila, poco después oyó como Lisa se despertaba.

"Buenos días Hermano Mayor" decía Lisa en su habitual tono formal

"Buenos días" Lisa saludo Lincoln mientras su hermana genio se metía al baño a arreglarse mientras el terminaba de preparar su mochila, después de cinco minutos Lincoln oyó la voz de su del otro lado de la puerta

"Bien familia vamos a desayunar" dijo el padre Loud mientras se oían muchos pies que seguían a Lynn padre al elevador

"Lisa apresúrate tenemos que desayunar" llamo Lincoln a su hermana menor que se encontraba organizando unos papeles que tenía en un maletín

"No desesperes hermano, solo necesitaba saber si tenía todos los papeles que necesitaba" dijo Lisa mientras cerraba el maletín y se iba con Lincoln a reunirse con su familia, al llegar al restaurante del hotel vieron que todos ya estaban sentados desayunando

"Hola familia perdón por el retraso" dijo Lincoln mientras él y Lisa se sentaban y procedían a tomar su desayuno, después de tomar su desayuno todos se dirigieron al Lobby del hotel para seguir visitando Japón, poco a poco cada hermana tomaba su rumbo, Lisa se iba de nuevo a trabajar, Luna iba a un concierto, Luan iba a ver comediantes japoneses, Lucy desapareció tan repentinamente como aparece, los padres Loud, las gemelas y Lily fueron al centro comercial, no sin avisar a sus hijas e hijo que regresaran temprano para cenar en el hotel los últimos en irse fueron Lori, Leni y Lincoln, las dos hermanas mayores Loud se fueron a ver diferentes ropas o telas para hacer vestidos en el caso de Leni, el peliblanco noto que Lori estaba mandado mensaje poco más de lo usual, así que supuso que ya podía hablar con Bobby y no le llamaba ya que le costaría una fortuna considerando el tiempo que se tarda hablando con Bobby.

Mientras su hermanas se iban a hacer sus asuntos, Lincoln tomo su patineta y se fue a encontrar con Leo y Naomi en un parque cercano, al llegar al parque vio que Leo ya estaba ahí, el vestía unos tenis blancos con rayas rojas, un pantalón de mezclilla azul fuerte, una playera roja y un chaleco negro desabrochado y un collar con un dije dorado alrededor del cuello, tenía una mochila y una patineta igual que Lincoln

"Hola Lincoln" saludo el latino al peliblanco chocando los puños

"Hola Leo sabes donde esta Naomi" pregunto el peliblanco a lo que su amigo negó con la cabeza.

"¡Oigan chicos!" grito alguien que iba a toda velocidad estrellándose con los chicos, los chicos vieron la figura revelando que era Naomi, quien estaba montada en una patineta, llevaba un casco azul celeste con detalles rosa, traía un pantalón de mezclilla azul, unos tenis blancos, una playera morada debajo de una sudadera blanca con un gorro de panda.

"Hola amigos, lo siento por eso" dijo Naomi mientras ayudaba al latino y al peliblanco a levantarse todavía aturdidos por el golpe.

"No hay problema Naomi estoy bien, ¿Cómo estas tu Leo?" preguntó el peliblanco a su amigo

"He tenido golpes peores" contesto el pelinegro mientras se frotaba un poco la cabeza

"Bueno, están listos para un día asombroso en el parque de diversiones" pregunto Naomi emocionada

"¡CLARO QUE SI!" respondieron al unísono Lincoln y Leo

"Bueno que esperamos vámonos" decía Naomi mientras agarraba su patineta al igual que sus dos amigos, solo que Leo saco de su mochila su casco que era muy diferente a los de sus amigos, tenía los colores de la bandera mexicana de base y el águila mexicana en el centro con varias líneas al estilo del grafiti, sus dos amigos se impresionaron con el casco personalizado de su amigo.

"Guau amigo ¿Dónde conseguiste ese casco?" preguntó el peliblanco al mexicano

"Yo lo pinte, me gusta personalizar mis cosas, si quieres te puedo personalizar el tuyo cuando este en Royal Woods ya que no traje mis cosas de dibujo ¿Qué opinas?" preguntó el pelinegro

"Eso sería genial" respondió Lincoln

"Está bien, pero ahora, ¡A que no me atrapan tortugas!" grito Leo mientras montaba su patineta y salía disparado en dirección al parque de diversiones seguido de cerca por su amiga japonesa y su amigo estadounidense

 **(1 Hora Después)**

Después de un viaje algo largo, los tres amigos llegaron al parque de diversiones Tokio Dome City Ausment Park en Tokio, este parque temático era enorme, incluso en su interior albergaba un pequeño centro comercial, el parque contaba von varias atracciones como una rueda de la fortuna, un carrusel, un barco que se mueve en péndulo, varias montañas rusas, algunas normales y otras que dan vueltas completas un rio con botes a pedales, entre otros

"Guau Naomi este lugar es asombroso" comento el chico Loud a su amiga japonesa mientras caminaban por el parque viendo varias atracciones

"Si mi papa nos trae a mí y a mis hermanos y a mi algunas veces, es uno de mis lugares favoritos para divertirme" respondió Naomi con la sudadera enredada en la cintura debido al calor

"Cool y tú ¿qué opinas Leo?" preguntó el peliblanco a su amigo mexicano, pero este no lo escucho ya que estaba mandando mensajes a través de su celular.

"Leo" dijo el peliblanco tratando de captar la atención de su amigo latino, lo cual funciono ya que guardo su celular y procedió a hablar.

"Lo siento amigos estaba revisando las cosas que enviare a Royal Woods para que lleguen antes que yo a la casa de mi tía" explico el pelinegro

"Eso es conveniente, así tus cosas estarán allá y podrás sentirte en casa" comento Naomi

"Si las únicas cosas que me llevare conmigo será mi bloc de dibujo, mi laptop y mi guitarra eléctrica" comento Leo

"Guau tú también tienes una guitarra eléctrica" comento el peliblanco, su hermana Luna le había comprado una guitarra para su cumpleaños 13, le fue muy útil para sus clases de música en su primer año de secundaria, y demostró que tenía talento para ello, aunque todavía prefería leer comics y no la tocaba muy a menudo, lo bueno de esta guitarra a diferencia de la que le heredo Luna es que esta no necesitaba más amor, ni un brazo, ni cuerdas ni una caja.

"Si, me la compre para mis clases de música, al principio no era muy fan de ello pero con el tiempo me empezó a gustar y al final se convirtió en un Hobbie para mi" explico el latino

"Eso es genial, yo aprendí a tocar la batería, aunque en un principio mis padres no me dejaban los convencí que si aprendía a tocar el piano me dejarían aprender a tocar la batería y así fue y por las caras de mis padres de seguro no se lo esperaron" comento la chica japonesa conteniendo un poco su risa al recordar las caras de sus padres.

"Eso es gracioso, pero ahora hagamos lo que venimos a hacer, a divertirnos, vamos" dijo nuestro protagonista de pelo blanco mientras los tres amigos se formaban para subirse a la montaña rusa

 **(A/N: Voy a pasar de escribir la parte de los juegos ya que no sé cómo hacerlo y ciento que está de más)**

Los tres amigos se encontraban dentro de la plaza comercial comiendo pizza en el área de comidas, se habían subido a casi todas las atracciones del parque, incluidas las dos montañas rusas, se la habían pasado bastante bien, habían pasado momentos tranquilos en la rueda de la fortuna y en el carrusel y momentos de adrenalina y diversión en las montañas rusas, menos mal que no habían comido antes de subirse o si no Lincoln y Naomi hubieran regresado lo que hubieran, Leo , al parecer no tenía problema con ello

"Hombre este día ha sido genial" dijo el pelinegro mientras se comía una porción de pizza

"Si sobre todo cuando Lincoln dijo "Si muero que mis hermanas no entren a mi cuarto" mientras caíamos en picada en la montaña rusa" dijo Naomi mientras se reía al igual que el latino de cabello negro mientras que Lincoln solo se sonrojaba de vergüenza

"No fue tan gracioso" se quejó el chico peliblanco intentando que sus amigos dejaran de reírse de él, lo cual no funciono pero luego se recordó algo y sonrió maliciosamente

"Eso no es nada, recuerdas cuando Leo grito "Voy a morir dejo mi testamento se lo dejo todo a mi perro" cuando dábamos los giros en la otra montaña rusa" dijo mientras el y su amiga nipona se reían del chico mexicano

"Eso no fue tan gracioso como cuando Naomi empezó a gritar "No quiero morir, no he tenido novio, tampoco me he burlado de mi hermano cuando tenga novia" mientras estábamos en la montaña rusa" dijo Leo mientras se reía al igual que su amigo gringo mientras Naomi los miraba con cara de "No es gracioso", los amigos siguieron platicando un rato mientras seguían viendo el parque y el centro comercial dentro del el, así estuvieron un rato, los tres amigos estaban comiendo _kakigoris,_ un helado de hielo picado con muchos sabores diferentes a escoger.

"Este día ha sido genial" comento el peliblanco a lo que sus dos amigos estuvieron de acuerdo, luego reviso su reloj y vio que solo le quedaba una hora sin contar la hora de viaje en autobús al hotel.

"El día se ha pasado muy rápido, tengo que irme en una hora ya que mi papa quiere que cenemos en familia" dijo el Lincoln.

"Que mala suerte, lo bueno es que tenemos tiempo para un juego mas ¿Cuál podría ser?" dijo el latino mientras revisaba a cual juego no se habían subido.

"Oh que tal ese" dijo Naomi señalando un juego giratorio de alta velocidad que junto a el tenía una caseta de pago y un letrero con una inscripción especial.

"Solo por hoy pruebe su resistencia en el reto de máxima velocidad y tenga la posibilidad de ganar tres entradas al Maxwell Aqua Park Shinagawa para cualquier día del resto del verano totalmente gratis" leyó Lincoln

"Genial podríamos hacer mañana ¿Les parece que lo intentemos?" comento el latino a lo que sus dos amigos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que fueron directo a la caseta

"Buenos días jóvenes en que les puedo ayudar" dijo el hombre de la caseta

"Venimos por lo del desafío" comento Naomi

"Ok, entonces esperen allá en esa fila, necesitamos que haya mas personas para empezar el desafío" dijo el hombre señalando una fila de jóvenes mas o menos de su edad, los tres amigos se fueron a esperar, después de una media hora de espera se habia reunido la cantidad de personas necesarias para el desafío, también para ese momento ya habia una multitud de gente para ver el desafío, antes que se subieran el señor de la caseta dicto las reglas

"Bueno chicos las reglas del desafío son simples, estarán girando durante 10 minutos, si vomitan mientras están girando o después pierden el desafío si solo uno queda en pie el gana las entradas si hay mas de 3 competidores en pie se volverá a jugar para ver quien tendrá las entradas al Acuario ¿ok?" todos los competidores asintieron mientras se subían al juego y se abrochaban sus chalecos de seguridad y se preparaban para ganar.

"Ok chicos solo necesitamos soportar mas que cualquiera aquí y ganamos ¿No debe de ser difícil verdad?" pregunto Lincoln a sus amigos

"El desafío inicia en 3, 2, 1 Ahora" dijo el hombre mientras el operador del juego hacia que empezara a girar a grandes velocidades poco a poco mientras transcurren los minutos los competidores empiezan a ponerse verdes de las Nauseas y hasta algunos ya habían vomitado, después de unos eternos 5 minutos, el juego se detiene y los competidores que no habían vomitado para ese punto salieron mareados del juego tropezándose ocasionalmente.

"Bueno parece que ya quedan pocos participantes" dijo el hombre hasta que se da cuenta de que el latino parecía que iba a sacar todo "y parece que otro mas va a caer" termino mientras se veía que Leo estaba a nada de vomitar, pero para sorpresa y asco de todos Leo se traga su vomito y daba un suspiro de alivio, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para los demás competidores, incluidos Lincoln y Naomi que terminaron vomitando, el hombre que vigilaba el desafío después de recuperarse de ver aquel asqueroso momento

"y parece que tenemos un ganador" dijo el hombre mientras señalaba a Leo, la multitud aplaudió aunque con poco de asco.

 **(1 Hora mas tarde)**

Después de que su amigo latino reclamara el premio del desafío los tres amigos se subieron a un autobús que pasaba por el hotel donde el peliblanco se hospedaba, los dos amigos de Lincoln querían ver a la familia de su amigo gringo de la que tanto habla, su amigo les dijo que estaba bien, solo que se prepararan para todo, ya que su familia era una clara definición de caos.

Durante el camino de regreso la nipona y el peliblanco le hicieron jurar a su amigo pelinegro volver a hacer eso, o no frente a ellos.

"Vamos chicos no fue tan asqueroso" se defendió el latino

" **Claro que si lo fue"** respondieron el peliblanco y la japonesa al mismo tiempo

"Como sea" respondió el latino mientras el autobús se detenía en frente del hotel donde los Louds se hospedaban cunado llegaron al Lobby la mayoría de la familia Loud ya estaba ahí salvo las hermanas Lori, Leni y Lucy, la familia estaba metida en sus asuntos que no se dieron cuenta de que Lincoln y sus amigos así que el peliblanco decidió llamar su atención

"Hola familia" saludo Lincoln avisando a su familia de su llegada, la familia volteo para saludarlo y se sorprendieron al ver que venía con sus dos amigos, especialmente por Naomi, porque… bueno sabemos cómo son las hermanas Loud cuando se trata de Lincoln interactuando con chicas.

"Hola hermano, nos vas a presentar a tus amigos" pregunto Luna con la misma sonrisa que todas las hermanas Loud ponían cuando creían que Lincoln salía con una chica

Esa mirada no paso desapercibida para el peliblanco, agradecía mentalmente haber advertido a sus amigos sobre sus hermanas y como llegaban a ser en muchas ocasiones, especialmente cuando creían que Lincoln salía con una chica, y para evitar que sus hermanas se preguntaran en que estaba pensando respondió rápidamente.

"Familia les presento a mis amigos Leo y Naomi" presento Lincoln.

"Hola mucho gusto" respondió Naomi

"Gusto en conocerlos" respondió Leo

"Leo vive en la Ciudad de Puebla en México y Naomi vive acá en Tokio" comento Leo

"Genial un Mexicano, veamos si en verdad juegan bien Soccer ¡Piensa Rápido!" dijo Lynn Jr. Mientras lanzaba un balón de Soccer el cual Leo lo regreso con un cabezazo a Lynn quien por inercia atrapo el balón con sus manos

"Guau eres bueno" admitió Lynn

"Gracias he estado jugando futbol desde los 7" respondió el latino

Mientras Lynn y Leo platicaban, el resto de las hermanas estaban agobiando a Lincoln y Naomi debido a que creían que estaban saliendo, lo cual solo empeoro cuando Lori y Leni llegaron.

"Por ultimo vez Naomi y yo no estamos saliendo" dijo Lincoln mientras su paciencia llegaba a su limite

" **Ok"** respondieron las hermanas Loud al unísono queriendo evitar la furia de su hermano

"Cuando es la boda" le susurro Luan a Naomi esperando que Lincoln no la oyera, para su desgracia Lincoln la oyó colmando su paciencia

"! Suficiente !" grito Lincoln asustando a sus hermanas

"O dejan de creer que Naomi y yo estamos saliendo o publico las fotos" amenazo Lincoln mientras mostraba su teléfono que tenia las fotos de las hermanas Loud, salvo Lily, Lynn y Lucy listas para ser publicadas, las hermanas palidecieron tanto como Lucy y finalmente cedieron para conservar su orgullo y vida social.

"Eso esta mejor" dijo Lincoln cuando sus hermanas cedieron, para aliviar el tenso ambiente Lynn padre decidió hablar

"Bueno quien quiere cenar" dijo el patriarca Loud

"Seguro solo que Lucy llegue, literalmente se tarda años en llegar" dijo Lori

"Ya estoy aquí" dijo Lucy que apareció de repente asustando a todos al punto de casi llegar a un infarto, poco a poco todos se iban recuperando del tremendo susto dado por la chica gótica, los que más se tardaron en recuperarse del susto fueron Leo y Naomi, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a que una chica gotica apareciera de la nada y los asustara, pensándolo bien nadie debería acostumbrarse a eso

"Dios Lincoln que le pasa a tu hermana" dijo Naomi agarrándose el corazón

"Si por poco y me da la Garrotera" dijo Lincoln a lo que todos se quedaron confundidos, incluso Lisa

" **¿Qué?"** Preguntaron todos al unísono

"Es una referencia mexicana" contesto el poblano

" **Ah"** respondieron de nuevo todos al unísono de nuevo.

Leo solo rodo los ojos cuando su celular vibro avisando que le había llegado un mensaje, lo leyó rápidamente antes de guardar su teléfono.

"Lo siento me tengo que ir olvide que tengo que reunirme con mi tío" aviso Leo

"Yo también me tengo que ir, tengo que llegar a cenar y mi casa queda un poco lejos" comento Naomi.

"Bueno nos vemos mañana" se despidió Leo

"Adiós a todos" se despidió Naomi mientras ambos salían del Lobby

" **Adiós"** se despidió la familia Loud

"Bueno familia ¿Quién quiere cenar?" preguntó el padre Loud

" **¡Yo!"** gritaron los niños Loud

"Bueno síganme" dijo Lynn Loud Padre guiando a sus hijos al restaurante del Hotel

 **(Un rato más tarde)**

Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación viendo anime japonés en la televisión de su cuarto, todos en la familia Loud se fueron a relajar a su habitación después de una tranquila cena, o tan tranquila como se podía en la familia Loud, tras un rato de ver la tele se cansó y decidió ver su celular antes de dormir, se sorprendió al ver algunos mensajes de Ronnie Anne, se había olvidado de ella con todo lo que estuvo haciendo los últimos así que decidió mandarle un mensaje para compensar, el mensaje decía lo siguiente:

" _Hola Ronnie Anne._

 _Lo Siento por no responder tus mensajes, he estado muy ocupado visitando Japón aparte no ayuda la diferencia horaria que hay entre la Gran Ciudad, te Hablare por Video chat cuando regrese a Royal Woods, Bueno espero que te la estés pasando bien con tu familia, aunque todavía crean que estamos saliendo._

 _Nos olemos Luego_ _"_

Satisfecho con el mensaje, nuestro protagonista de pelo blanco lo manda, luego dejo a un lado celular y se metió en sus sabanas, poco después de eso el sueño le llego y se hundió en sus pensamientos, esperando la hora de despertar para comenzar otra aventura, y nuevas aventuras que él no sabía que se acercaba.

 **A/N: HOLA, primero quiero disculparme por la laaaaarga espera por este capítulo pero espero que lo disfruten, espero actualizar este FanFic lo más rápido que pueda, y también espero actualizar algunos de mis otros FanFics, así que nos vemos, antes de lo que creen**

 **Avance del siguiente capítulo:**

 **Mientras nuestros protagonistas visitan el Acuario, las hermanas más entrometidas del mundo los siguen causando que las cosas se pongan tensas, averigüen mas en el siguiente capítulo de The Loud House: Mas Caos Familiar:**

" **Tensión Marina"**


	6. Tensión Marina

The Loud House: Mas Caos Familiar

Capitulo 6: Tensión Marina

 **A/N: Hola a Todos…**

 **Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de este Fanfic, espero que sigan apoyando este Fanfic, también voy a empezar un nuevo proyecto que he estado preparando, pero para mas detalles tendran que esperar al final para saber mas, también como ultimo aviso seguiré haciendo capítulos en la perspectiva de dos personajes como el capitulo pasado.**

 **Sin más preámbulo comencemos**

 **No soy dueño de The Loud House**

El día de nuestro protagonista de pelo blanco en Tierras Niponas empezó de forma normal, aunque en una familia como la familia Loud eso era un termino relativo, aun así los incidentes fueron mínimos, se puso una playera roja con el logo de Ace Savy y sobre ella una camisa naranja de manga corta y bajo para desayunar, todo parecía normal sin embargo el peliblanco noto que sus hermanas, salvo Lily, estaban hablando en susurros, y cada vez que Lincoln se fijaba detenidamente en ellas dejaban de hablar y ponían una sonrisa extraña que Lincoln reconoció al instante, era la típica sonrisa extraña que sus hermanas ponían cuando querían involucrarse en su vida intentando mantenerlo en secreto, casi como si leyera sus mentes, Lincoln dedujo que esto tenía que ver con su amiga Naomi que sus hermanas habían conocido el día de ayer, y que, como con todas las veces que sus hermanas conocian a una chica que fuera amiga de Lincoln, creyeron que estaban enamorados, así que debería estar muy al tanto de cada movimiento suyo para evitar cualquier clase de vergüenza.

Después de que los Loud terminaron su desayuno Lincoln tomo su patineta y su mochila y despues cada quien se fue por su lado, o por lo menos las hermanas Loud, a excepción de Lana Lola y Lily que estaban con los padres Loud y Lisa que seguía con los inversionistas japoneses, eso aparentaron ya que Lincoln sabía que ellas estarían al acecho para entrometerse, sin embargo, Lincoln Loud el hombre con un plan estaba listo para esta y muchas otras contingencias, así que estaría listo para todo lo que sus hermanas tuvieran planeado.

Siguió su camino hasta una plaza cercana donde se reunirían con sus amigos de una manera normal, sin embargo cada cierto tiempo observaba de forma discreta sus alrededores en busca de sus hermanas, llego a la plaza a tiempo y todavía no había señales de sus hermanas, aunque sabia que todavía pudieron haberlo seguido de otras formas, sin embargo el tenía la ventaja ya que se había quitado el chip de rastreo que Lisa les había puesto, el cual descubrió después de que las encontrara espiando una reunión con sus amigos en la estaban Stella y Jordán Niña.

Después de unos minutos encontró a sus amigos sentados en una plaza cercana, Naomi llevaba un short de mezclilla y una playera purpura, Leo llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera con la bandera de México

"Hola amigos" dijo el peliblanco a sus amigos que también lo saludaron

"Hola Linc" dijo Naomi

"Hey Lincoln" dijo Leo

"Están listos para ir al acuario Shinagawa" pregunto el peliblanco a sus amigos

"Por supuesto" dijo Naomi

"Aquí tengo los pases" respondió Leo mostrando los pases del acuario a sus amigos

"Ok vámonos" dijo Lincoln mientras tomaba su patineta y se subía en ella en dirección al acuario seguido de sus dos amigos, sin que lo supieran Lynn Loud Jr. los había estado espiando cuando se habían ido Lynn tomo su celular y marco el número de Lori.

"Lori se dirigen al acuario Shinagawa" dijo Lynn a su hermana

"Está bien nos vemos allá" dijo Lori pero antes de colgar la voz de Leni se oye

"Oigan no creen que estamos siendo entrometidas" dijo Leni a lo que las dos hermanas se rieron pensando que haciendo lo mejor para su hermano, aunque no era ni remotamente cierto

"De donde sacaste esa idea Leni, buscamos lo mejor para Lincoln, te aseguro que nos agradecerá esto despues" dijo Lynn aunque eso no era ni remotamente cierto, después de eso Lynn termino la llamada se dirigió al acuario siguiendo de cerca a nuestros protagonistas pero lo suficientemente alejado para que no la vieran

Mientras caminaban el peliblanco sabia que alguna de sus hermanas lo seguian mientras las otras observaban a distancia, Lincoln estaba seguro de que era Lynn quien la seguía debido a su gran habilidad para el parkour y poder seguirle el ritmo en caso de que quisieran correr para perderla de vista.

"Oigan chicos" llamo Lincoln a sus amigos haciendo que ellos voltearan a verlo

"¿Que pasa Lincoln?" pregunto Naomi

"Recuerdan como mis hermanas se pusieron al verte Naomi" dijo Lincoln haciendo que los dos amigos asintieran

"Bueno conociéndolas, en este momento nos están vigilando y nos pondrán en una situación extremadamente incómoda ya que piensan que estamos saliendo"dijo Lincoln haciendo que Naomi pusiera una cara de preocupación

"Y que vamos a hacer" dijo Naomi mostrando su preocupación

"Descuida Naomi no por nada me llaman Lincoln Loud el hombre con un plan por nada" dijo Lincoln con confianza en su voz

"Bueno yo les ayudare a ustedes para evitar que sean pena ajena" respondió Leo mostrando su apoyo a Lincoln y a Naomi

"Gracias amigo" dijo Lincoln mientras chocaba el puño con su nuevo amigo

"Bueno Linc que haremos" dijo Naomi

Mientras Lincoln repasa el plan con sus amigos se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba siguiendo, Lincoln les dijo a sus amigos que era su hermana Lynn y lo mas seguro que sus hermanas la enviaban para vigilarlos

"Viejo, tus hermanas si que son entrometidas" dice Leo

"No tienes idea una vez me pusieron un micrófono solo porque una de los amigos con quien me iba a reunir para comer Pizza era una chica" dijo el peliblanco sorprendiendo a sus amigos

Después de unos minutos mas de viaje todavía seguidos por la deportista Loud los tres amigos llegaron a su destino, después de entrar al acuario usando los pases que Leo había ganado ayer los tres amigos iniciaron la operación "Evitar a las hermanas entrometidas para evitar ser centro de vergüenza y pensar un nombre más corto para la operación", el primer paso fue dividirse y ver cada quién una sección del acuario. Mientras cada uno veía una sección ellos se comunicaría con los otros en caso de que alguno viera a Lynn o a otra hermana de Lincoln, Naomi había ido a ver las manta rayas, Leo fue a la sección de las medusas y Lincoln fue a ver los pulpos, todos disfrutaban viendo las exhibiciones hasta que oyeron una voz familiar tras los altavoces del acuario

"Hola gente de Japón esta canción es dedicada para una chica llamada Naomi de su novio Lincoln Loud" dijo la voz de Luna a través de los altavoces del acuario afortunadamente para lis dos amigos Luna estuvo hablando en Inglés por lo cual la mayoría dela gente no le entendió y la gente que si logro entender se quedaron confundidos mientras esto pasaba los amigos se reunieron para reunirse en el area de los peces, estuvieron observando por un rato los peces y luego decidieron moverse, ahora iniciaron la fase 2.

Mientras las hermanas de Lincoln lo buscaban los tres amigos pasaron discretamente cerca de ellos con la intención de que los vieran y fueran tras ellos, el plan resultó a la perfección y con ello las hermanas los empezaron a seguir, unas vez que llegaron a un area con mucha gente lograron perderlas tras eso decidieron comer algo en la zona de comidas del acuario.

"Este plan fue bastante bueno Lincoln" dijo Naomi a Lincoln

"Si fue genial Linc" respondio Leo al peliblanco

"Si pero también se esta haciendo algo tarde asi que ya terminemos con esto" comentó el peliblanco a lo que sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo, con ello nuestro protagonista de pelo blanco agarró su teléfono y llamo al número de su hermana Lori, espero unos segundos en lo que su celular sonaba y luego oyo la voz de la hermana mayor Loud

"Hola Lincoln" dijo Lori con voz levemente nerviosa

"Antes de que digan alguna otra palabra se que me estuvieron siguiendo para ver si yo y Naomi eramos novios aun cuando deje en claro lo que haria si ustedes se volvian a entrometerse con mis amigos como la vez de Stella y Jordan Niña" oyo como sus hermanas tragaban saliva audible mente, Lincoln sonrío con algo de malicia al oir el temor de sus hermanas sabiendo que las tenía justo donde las quería .

"Pero como no pudieron arruinar este viaje al acuario y ademas no escuche ningún chiste de Luan lo dejare pasar por esta vez, asi que ustedes podrán irse a hacer lo que quieran mientras yo paso con mis amigos el rato hasta que tengamos que regresar al hotel, también evitaran que Lisa o las gemelas intenten algo para entrometerse o ponerme un chip de rastreo y también no me seguiran o pueden irse despidiendo de su vida social al igual de que no le diran nada de esto a papa o a mama asi que ¿Tenemos un trato?" Respondio Lincoln con voz confiada sabiendo que sus hermanas están derrotadas

"Si" las hermanas dijeron al unísono derrotadas y con deseos de conservar su vida social

"Esta bien asi que nos vemos en el hotel en la noche" dijo Lincoln mientras colgaba su celular y sonreia satisfecho ya que podria pasar el resto del dia con sus amigos sin el temor de que sus hermanas lo conviertan en vergüenza pública

"Bueno amigos esta hecho, asi que ¿a donde mas quieren ir?" Pregunto el peliblanco a sus dos amigos

"Podríamos ir al parque Shinjuku Gyoen aqui en Tokio es un hermoso lugar y todavía estamos en fechas para que los cerezos estén floreciendo" sugirió la japonesa a sus dos amigos los cuáles estuvieron de acuerdo con ello

"Bueno vamos" dijo Naomi mientras se iba en dirección al parque seguido de sus dos amigos

 **Unos Minutos mas Tarde**

Los tres amigos de encontraban recostados en la hierba del parqué nacional Shinjuku Gyoen en Tokyo Japon, los tres amigos disfrutaban de unos helados mientras disfrutaban de la sombra producida por un arbol de cerezos el cual había florecido en esta temporada al igual que el resto de cerezos en el parque bañándolo de petalos rosas empujandos por una suave brisa

"Esto es genial" dijo el peliblanco Loud mientras disfrutaba su helado y de la brisa que habia en el parque

"Lo mismo pienso amigo" respondio el chico latino a su amigo estadounidense de pelo blanco mientras admiraba la vista del parqué

"Si esta es una de las mejores epocas del año para visitar este parque y Japon en general, bueno, si pasas por alto el sofocante calor que llega a darse" dijo Naomi mientras recargaba su espalda en el tronco del cerezo

Los tres amigos permanecieron sentados a la sombra del cerezo por un buen rato hasta que vieron el cielo teñirse de un color anaranjado y el sol poniendose en el horizonte, el chico la latino al igual que sus dos compañeros aprovecharon para tomarse una selfie con el cielo anaranjado.

"Bueno este dia a sido bastante asombroso" dijo Lincoln mientras se levantaba del cesoed

"Concuerdo contigo amigo" dijo Leo mientras se levantaba y se estiraba

"Si pero se hace tarde y tengo que ver a mis padres cerca de aquí para ir a cenar" dijo Naomi mientras se preparaba para irse

"Podemos acompañarte" sugirió el latino a sus amigos

"Si es una buena idea todavía tengo tiempo antes de tener que llegar al hotel" dijo Lincoln de acuerdo con la idea de su amigo mexicano

"Me parece bien, gracias chicos vamos" dijo la nipona mientras se dirigía a la salida del parque seguido de sus dos amigos

Mientras se dirigían al punto donde se encontrarían con la familia de Naomi los tres amigos platicaban y bromeaban, cuando llegaron al lugar los padres de la nipona todavía no había llegados asi que decidieron esperar platicando

"Oigan chicos, ya no los podré ver mañana, mis tios quieren pasar el día ya que al día siguiente regresamos a México" Dijo el chico mexicano a sus dos amigos que se entristecieron levemente al saber que no verían mañana a su amigo

"Yo también estare con mi familia los siguientes dos dias asi que no podré verlos tampoco" respndio el peliblanco

"Bueno supongo que es el adiós" dijo Naomi a su amigo

"Si, pero descuida podré platicar con ustedes por videochaten ocasiones aparte nadie dice que no regresare a Japon algun dia" dijo Leo mientras chocaba el puño con su amiga japonesa

"Y Lincoln espero verte pronto en Royal Woods para que me muestres el lugar y visitar tu casa" dijo el latino a su amigo gringo mientras chocaba los 5 con el

"Consideralo hecho solo que deberas estar listo para todo al entrar a mi casa" bromeó Lincoln mientras sus amigos se reían hasta que oyeron el claxon de un auto BMW cuyo conductora era un señor de mediana edad que vestia una camisa de vestir azul y la copiloto era una mujer de unos treinta años con un vestido rojo

"Naomi, tenemos que irnos tus hermanos se estan muriendo de hambre" dijo la señora

"Bueno tengo que irme chicos" dijo Naomi

"Nos vemos" dijo Lincoln

"Cuidate" dijo Leo mientras los tres amigos chocaban sus puños y Naomi se subia al auto y el latino se se despedia del peliblanco y tomaba su rumbo

Lincoln se dirigio al hotel donde su familia se hospedaba y despued de un viaje en autobus de 15 minutos llegaba al Lobby de hotel donde su familia estaba reunida, vi a mis hermanas mayores de reojo y al verme me saludaron, sin embargo sus miradas ran nerviosas ya que habian sido atrapadas por Lincoln, aunque era divertido verlas asi, decidió dejarlo pasar por alto

"Bueno familia como ya saben Lisa termino sus conferencias con los inversionistas japoneses y podra estar con nosotros los siguientes dos dias asi que mañana saldremos como familia a explorar, su madre y yo ya decidimos a donde ir asi que les sugiero descansar porque mañana sera in gran dia, como su madre y yo estamos cansados pueden pedir de comer a su habitación asi que nos vemos mañana" Dijo el patriarca Loud mientras ella y su esposa se retiraban a su habitación, despues de ellos los niños Loud se dividieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Lincoln y Lisa habían decidido pedir sushi y después de terminarlo se acostaron a dormir, de una u otra forma, habían tenido un día agotador y necesitarian ya que mañana todos los Louds estarían juntos y eso siempre seria agotador

 **A/N: Hola a todos**

 **Este ha sido un capítulo corto lo se, pero he estado muy ocupado con la escuela y he tenido varias situaciones familiares en los últimos meses, los cuales no me han dejado mucho tiempo para pensar en esto, pero las cosas ya se han calmado con mi familia y me ha dado el tiempo para terminar este capítulo asi que espero actualizar pronto, en cuanto a mi nuevo proyecto sera un fanfiction de The Loud House y sera un crossover con un anime el cual ha vuelto en este mes y que he visto en los últimos días y espero publicarlo pronto y sin mas por el momento nos vemos Buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches a todos y nos vemos**

 **Proximo Capítulo: Los Louds ten-dran2345 &-)/(/$/& -&/$:!**

 **Gdjsk527$3?estheufjidjdkkdkjfj**

 _ **Puede que esto sean un juego, pero no es algo con lo que debas jugar**_


	7. Excursión al estilo Loud

The Loud House: Mas Caos Familiar

Capitulo 7: Excursión al Estilo Loud

 **A/N: Hola a todos**

 **Sean bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo, primero me gustaría agradecer por el apoyo recibido en mi nuevo fanfiction, el cual si no han visitado les sugiero que lo hagan, en segundo quiero a anunciar que buscare actualizar mas seguido esta historia por lo que esten atentos, también que este es el penúltimo capítulo del viaje a Japón de los Louds, sin contar un capítulo dedicado al regreso de los Louds a Royal Woods por lo que estos capítulos iran a lo grande, sin mas por el momento comencemos**

 **No poseo The Loud House**

El sol ascendía sobre el cielo Japonés marcando el inicio de un nuevo día, esto también significó el inicio de una nueva aventura en Japón para la familia Loud. El peliblanco Loud desperto con los primeros rayos de luz solar que se asomaron por el horizonte como lo habia estado haciendo los últimos días, después de estirarse el chico Loud entro a la regadera y procedio a bañarse. Dejando que el agua fluyera por su cuerpo pensó en que tenía su padre planeado para hoy, debido a todo el tiempo que paso con sus amigos no sabía lo que tenían planeado para hoy por lo que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Tras terminar el baño y cambiarse procedió a bajar al restaurante junto con Lisa, su familia llegó casi al mismo tiempo, mientras los Louds desayunaban las hermanas Loud le preguntaron en repetidas ocasiones a su padre acerca de que iban a hacer ese dia, a lo que el Lynn Padre respondió:

"Lo siento chicas, es una sorpresa" dijo Lynn Padre, las chicas se decepcionaron, Lincoln procedio con su desayuno, el quería ver que tenían sus padres preparado, el desayuno siguió con la relativa normalidad de la familia Loud, después de una hora la familia Loud abordo un autobús, las chicas preguntaron a donde se dirigían pero la respuesta del patriarca Loud fue la misma del desayuno, después de unos 15 minutos los Louds llegaron a la estación de trenes de Tokio, la familia uso sus _Japan Rail Pass_ para tomar un tren de la línea Tokaido, las hermanas se fascinaron por el interior del tren, Lincoln le emocionó todavía entrar al tren aunque ya se había subido a uno hace un par de días cuando fue de viaje con sus dos amigos a Osaka.

El tren arrancó y salió de la estación, la familia paso varios minutos dentro del tren, habian pasado por algunas estaciones desde su salida de Tokio hasta que finalmente bajaron del tren en una estación que conectaba con la linea Gotemba de la cual abordaron otro tren, en ese momento Lincoln supo exactamente hacia donde se dirigían gracias a una conversación que tuvo con Naomi y Leo durante su viaje a Osaka

 **Flashback hace 2 dias**

 _Los tres amigos estaban sentados en uno de los vagones del tren bala en dirección a Osaka, los tres amigos platicaban casualmente cuando desde una de las ventanas del tren se pudo observar una gran montaña cubierta de blanca nieve, los amigos de la nipona estaban sorprendidos, Lincoln nunca habia visto una montaña así en su vida, debido a lo grande de su familia los viajes de largas distancias eran algo que no realizaban o no muy a menudo, lo máxima distancia que había recorrido con su familia fue los viajes a Great Lakes City que hacía con su hermana Lori para visitar a Bobby, Ronnie Anne y su familia los Casagrandes_

" _Guau, que es eso" preguntó el peliblanco a su amiga de nacionalidad japonesa_

" _Ese es el Monte Fuji, es un volcán de poca actividad, es uno de los destinos turísticos mas grandes de Japón ya sea por turistas o por japoneses, yo fui una vez con mi familia una vez, tienes que tomar la linea Tokaido de la estación de Japón hasta Kozu y de ahí tomar la linea Gotemba y llegar al final de esta una vez ahí tomas un autobús el cual te lleva directo hasta la entrada para escalar el volcan, hay varias rutas para llegar a la cima, mi familia eligió la ruta Yoshida, aunque es una de las mas largas las vistas valen realmente la pena" explico Naomi a sus amigos extranjeros_

" _Guau suena increíble" respondió un asombrado Lincoln_

" _Si, como es Verano todas las rutas para entrar están disponibles y las visitas desde la cima son asombrosas" dijo Naomi_

" _Me recuerda a la montaña La Malinche en México la cual escalé con mi familia el año pasado, sin embargo es mas grande que el monte Fuji por lo que no pudimos llegar hasta la cima" dijo Leo_

 _Aquellos comentarios de sus amigos acerca de sus experiencias al escalar montañas lo hicieron desear subir alguna vez una montaña como el Monte Fuji, sin embargo dudaba que tuviera alguna oportunidad después de este viaje para hacerlo_

 **Fin del Flashback**

Con es conocimiento en mente Lincoln subio al vagón de tren junto al resto de su familia, tras unos minutos el tren finalmente salio de la estación, sabiendo que el viaje tardaría un poco Lincoln decidió sacar su consola Nintendo Switch, regalo de Clyde por su cumpleaños número 13 de hace unos meses, sus hermanas siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a hacer sus propias cosas, Lynn arrojaba una pelota hacia arriba, Luna escuchaba canciones con sus audífonos morados, las gemelas estaban discutiendo acerca de alguna cosa, Lucy una novela de Vampiros de Melancolía, Lisa estaba revisando su tableta, Luan estaba revisando las grabaciones de su camara, había estado revisando mucho las grabaciones nocturnas que hacía desde que encontró al Señor Cocos bajo su cama cuando lo dejo sobre su mueble, nadie a excepción de Lucy creyo esto debido a que su cámara solo la enfocó a ella esa noche

Leni veia una revista de moda y Lori estaba texteando mientras que sus padre estaban jugando con Lily, tras unos 35 minutos de jugar Luigi's Mansion 3 el tren finalmente llegó al final de la línea, la familia bajo del tren y de ahí se dirigieron a una estación de autobuses cercana mientras estaban esperando al autobús Lynn Padre aunucio a donde se dirigían

"Buenos chicos su madre y yo pagamos una excursión al monte Fuji" anuncio Lynn Padre, las chicas y Lincoln se emocionaron por ello, incluso Lola aunque no parecia tan emocionada por el hecho de escalar, aunque conciendola el peliblanco Loud sabia que se montaria sobre alguien para evitar escalar mientras saludaba como si fuera un desfile.

Después del anuncio la familia abordo el autobus en la terminal, la familia se sento en la parte trasera del autobús, después de que el resto de pasajeros abordarán el autobús salió de la terminal en dirección al Monte Fuji, el viaje duro un poco mas que los dos viajes realizados previamente en los trenes bala, esto fue principalmente por el camino que se tenía que recorrer para llegar a las faldas del volcán inactivo y la diferencia de velocidades entre los trenes y él autobús, aun así el viaje fue bastante entretenido, al igual que el viaje en tren las chicas realizaron sus actividades habituales, a excepción de las gemelas y Lori, las gemelas estaban entretenidas viendo un programa de concursos japonés proyectado en una pantalla colocada sobre el pasillo del autobús y Lori estaba quejándose de la baja señal de celular en la zona.

Tras unos 45 minutos de trayecto desde la central de autobuses finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino, mientras bajaban del autobús la familia admiro el enorme volcán frente a ellos, al estar debajo de el se veia mucho mas grande que la primera vez que Lincoln la vio, era enorme, su altura y la posición desde que Lincoln la veía hacían que la cima del volcan fuera casi imperceptible, aun asi era posible verla rodeada de blanca nieve desde su punta hasta unos cuantos metros mas abajo

La familia entro a un edificio en la falda del volcan donde encontraron el equipo necesario para escalar, este consistia en una mochila con suministros como agua o una cuerda y ropa abrigada como chamarras, gorros y guantes debido a las bajas temperaturas que se experimentan a subir, Lincoln eligio una chamarra naranja con un gorro gris y guantes rojos, Lori llevaba una chamarra azuo claro con un gorro azul mas oscuro, Leni una chamarra y un gorro de tonos aguamarina con una bufanda blanca, Luna un gorro color Lila con una chamarra Púrpura, Luan una chamarra amarilla con gorro café, Lynn una chamarra roja con orejeras blancas, Lucy llevaba un gorro y chamarra negros, aunque decia que el gorro no era negro sino blanco negativo, Lana llevaba orejeras rojas y una chamarra azul, las por debajo de las orejeras todavía portaba su característica gorra roja, Lola llevaba unas orejeras blancas con una bufanda rosa claro y una chamarra rosa, Lisa llevaba un gorro tipo boina verde limón y una chamarra del mismo color, aparte llevaba unas gafas tipo googles y Lily portaba un gorro Lila claro con una chamarra de un lila mas oscuro. Una vez preparados para escalar los Louds se reunieron fuera del edificio

"Ok chicas y chico, nos dividiremos en grupos, su madre subira por la ruta Gotemba que es la mas corta con laa gemelas, Lisa, Lucy y Lily, mientras los demás subiremos por la ruta Yoshida, nos veremos aquí en unas 6 horas, asi que familia ¿Estan listos?" pregunto Lynn Padre

" **¡SI!"** respondieron al unisono los hijos Louds mientras se dividieron en grupos, el grupo de la madre Loud se dirigió a la izquierda para entrar a la ruta Gotemba mientras que el grupo del patriarca Loud se dirigió derecho debido a que el autobus los dejo en la entrada a la ruta Yoshida, el grupo empezo a subir el camino de creciente altitud e inclinación

 **3 Horas mas tardes**

Después de unas tres horas de caminata por el volcan el grupo estaba sentado bastante cerca de la cima del volcán, el grupo 7 personas estaban sentados en la nieve del volcán, estaban exhaustos tras la intensa caminata de subida desde la base del volcán, el chico Loud abrio la botella de agua pegada a su mochila y dejo el líquido ligeramente calentado se resbalará en su seca garganta, ciertamente habia sido agotador la subida pero habia valido la pena, desde donde estaba se podia apreciar el hermoso y despejado cielo azul al igual como el brillante sol sobre ellos, debajo de ellos podia verse de forma un poco borrosa la base de la y los extensos campos que rodeaban el volcan.

Lincoln cerró su botella con agua y la amarró de nuevo a su mochila, ya no faltaba mucho para que tuvieran que descender para reunirse con el resto de la familia

"!Lynn Loud es la número uno!"

Lincoln oyo la voz de su hermana deportista mientras hacía honor al apellido Loud mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

"¿Qué haces Lynn?" preguntó el peliblanco con una mirada curiosa a Lynn

"Estoy gritando para que todos escuchen que yo soy la mejor atleta de todo el mundo" dijo Lynn a Lincoln

"!Lynn Loud es la número uno!" grito nuevamente la deportista Loud de 13 años causando que la nieve se deslizara ligeramente hacia abajo

"Ah Lynn, te sugiero que no sigas gritando a podrías enterrarte en la nieve" dijo el varón Loud a su hermana al notar el deslizamiento de nieve

"Puff, no exageres no creo que eso llegué a pasar" dijo Lynn mientras juntaba sus manos para hacer la forma de un megáfono

"¡LYNN LOUD ES LA NÚMERO UNO" grito la deportista Loud con todas sus fuerzas, de repente ña nieve sobre Lynn comenzo a temblar

 **SPLAT!**

La nieve sobre Lynn Loud Jr. cayo sobre ella enterrándola de pies a cabezas a lo que Lincoln responde con una carcajada corta, el chico de pelo blanco pudo sentir la mirada de 'No es gracioso' a traves de la capa de nieve que cubria el rostro de Lynn mientras ella se intentaba liberar

Luan aprovecho el momento y usando la nieve hace una bola de nieve alrededor de su pecho como si fuera un muñeco de nieve, eso provocó una serie de carcajadas por parte de Luan, Luna, Lori, Leni y Lincoln, Lynn resopló y fue liberada poco después no sin antes inmortalizar el momento en el celular de Lori

"Literalmemte voy a mandarle esto a Bobby" dijo Lori mientras miraba la foto en su celular con una mirada divertida

Poco después los Louds se dispusieron a comenzar el descenso para reunirse con el resto de la familia Loud.

Los Louds recogieron sus pertenencias y se pusieron sus mochilas en sus espaldas y empezaron el descenso

 **2 horas mas tarde**

Las hermanas mayores Loud, Lincoln y Lynn Padre llegaron a la base del volcán, el se habia teñido tenuemente de un color naranja, el descenso habia sido mas fácil que la subida gracias a la ayuda de la gravedad, el grupo rápidamente divisó a la otra mitad de la familia Loud

"Hola Rita, chicas" saludo Lynn Padre a su esposa e hijas a lo que ellas respondieron el saludo

"Oigan y Lana y Lola" pregunto Luna al percatarse de la ausencia de las gemelas loud, la familia empezó a buscarlas cuando oyeron una voz encima de ellos.

"¡Cuidado abajo!" dijeron las voces de Lana y Lola cuando una gran bola de nieve salio del desnivel por encima de ellos, los dieron un paso hacia atrás y la bola de nieve se estrello con Lynn enterrandola nuevamente

"No de nuevo" dijo la amortiguada voz de Lynn

Los Louds se empezaron a reir a carcajadas pero de repente Lynn salio de la bola de nieve y lanzo una serie de bolas de nieve a sus hermanos, eso fue el detonante para el inicio de una guerra de bolas de nieve al estilo de Loud, las gemelas empezaron a lanzar bolas de nieve a diestra y siniestra, Lucy se encerro en un ataud de nieve con Lily para evitar el fuego, Luna y Luan lanzaron bolas de nieve desde una colina cercana, Lincoln construyo un iglu para protegerse, la guerra duro poco tiempo, principalmente debido a la aparición de la bazooka de nieve de Lisa, la familia no tenía idea de dónde o cuando habia guardado la bazooka, la familia volvio a abordar el autobus para empezar el regreso al hotel mientras los tonos naranjas del sol crepuscular cubría el monte Fuji.

 **2 horas y media mas tarde**

Ya habia caído la noche en la tierra del sol naciente, los Loud mas jóvenes habian quedado finalmente dormidos poco después de abordar el autobús al hotel desde la estación de Tokio, Lily abrazaba su mantita, Lisa su Bazooka de nieve, Lana su llave inglesa, Lola su tiara y Lucy su Libro de Vampiros de Melancolía, Lincoln revisaba las fotos que habían tomado con su teléfono, incluyendo la foto de Lynn que Lori le había mandado, cuando el autobús llego a su destino, los padres despertaron a los miembros mas jovenes de la familia Loud y entraron al Lobby del hotel, la familia estaba esperando el elevador cuando la rockera Loud se percato de algo

"Oigan chicos miren" dijo Luna señalando un letrero junto a los elevadores

"Festival de Verano de Tokio" leyo el padre Loud

"Oigan eso puede ser una buena idea para pasar el dia de mañana" dijo Lincoln

"Eso es una gran idea, todos a favor" dijo Rita a lo que 12 manos se alzaron a favor de la moción

"Bueno esta decidido mañana iremos al festival, asi que vayan a sus habitaciones niños" dijo el patriarca Loud a lo que los hermanos Loud subieron al elevador, al llegar a su destino la familia se despidió rápidamente y entraron a sus habitaciones, Lincoln se acostó en su cama y comenzo a revisar su celular, el peliblanco y su amigos habian hecho un grupo para chatear entre ellos asi que lo abrio y empezó a escribir

 _-Hola Chicos-Linc_

 _-Hola Lincoln-Naomi_

 _-Hola Linc-Leo_

 _-¿Qué estan haciendo? Yo acabo de regresar del Monte Fuji -Linc_

 _-Eso es genial, yo pase el día con mis hermanos jugando videojuegos, aparte sigo viendo lo de irme de intercambio-Naomi_

 _-Yo pase el dia en plazas comerciales con mi tíos, principalmente por que mi tía quería ver ropa, por lo menos logre comprar algunos Mangas para leer durante el viaje de mañana- Leo_

 _-Eso es genial amigo, te deseo suerte-Linc_

 _-Yo igual-Naomi_

 _-Gracias chicos- Leo_

 _-Bueno mañana voy al Festival de Tokio así que quiero descansar un poco-Linc_

 _-Tu también vas a ir Lincoln, genial, mañana yo también ire con mis padres, podemos vernos alla-Naomi_

 _-Buena idea Naomi aparte no creo que mis hermanas se vuelvan a entrometerse asi que espero que todo vaya bien-Linc_

 _-Bueno diviértanse, nos leemos luego- Leo_

 _Leo se ha desconectado_

 _-Nos vemos mañana Linc-Naomi_

 _-Hasta mañana Naomí-_

 _Naomi se ha desconectado_

 _Lincoln se ha desconectado_

Lincoln apagó su celular y se envolvió en la sábanas de su cama y dejo que el vacío negro del sueño lo consumiera

 **A/N Hola a todos**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este capítulo, me costó horrores terminarlo ya que acabo de cursar por exámenes y cualquiera que este estudiando sabe que significa eso, pero ya pasó, un capítulo algo lo se pero el capítulo siguiente al ser el último en Japón sera especial y mas largo que la mayoría pero tendran que esperar para leerlo ya que estoy escribiendo el capítulo de mi otra historia Sword Art Loud, la cual si no han leído recomiendo que lo hagan, pero espero terminar el capítulo para antes de Navidad, asi que espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos luego**

 **Buenos días/tardes/noches**


End file.
